Failsafe Future
by Blaze of Darkness
Summary: They all died. He had to watch it all. It would forever be a crack in his soul. However, he had to help build everything back up. And when a surprise from the past appears, he must turn to the friends and family he made over the years.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story or YJ.

* * *

 **| 2010 October 16,**

 **| Smallville**

They were running as fast as they could. Their heartbeats racing. Just knowing time was not on their side was enough to have them running for their lives. They were the last, the last heroes of the world. Almost everyone was gone. They had fallen in battle. Some may still be alive. Roy, he was never seen. Could he be gone too?

The numbers were ticking down, showing seconds left for their final moment. In seconds, it would blow, and most likely take them down with it. Kid Flash was running in front, his speed rushing him faster than the other. Robin felt hope that Wally may get out.

Wally was using his brain to the maximum as he thought about all the possibilities for their escape. His fears beginning to cloud his mind and making him thin more irrational than normal. Nothing looked like a way out yet at the same time it did.

Robin remembered he at least had got the Martians out. Miss Martian had been crestfallen as they had shifted through the wall. Robin knew his chances of getting out was low. He was only human, yet, here he is, one of the last standing heroes. Superboy had fallen, and he was the clone of Superman!

The hall was coming to an end. The door was closing, and Robin knew at once he wouldn't make it. Wally must also have seen the door closing and realizing Robin's fear because suddenly he took Dick's hand and ran as fast as he could for the door.

Wally was not letting his best friend die here. Not when he knew Dick had so much left in his life to do. He knew what he had to do as he watched the opening become smaller and smaller. Wally looked back at his friend for a moment and what he saw almost made him stop. Dick was so defeated, he hoped this wouldn't break his friend completely.

Dick felt his legs try to move as fast as Wally, but they only skipped the floor and the only thing stopping Dick from falling was Wally's hold on his hand. Dick noticed the small opening left and his stomach got sick with fear.

They wouldn't make it, or Wally wouldn't if he continued to drag Dick with him. As if Wally had read his mind, he did something that shocked Dick to his core for now and forever. He threw Dick through the small opening with all his power and momentum from his run. The younger boy was thrown through the opening, and could only watch as the door closed between him and his best friend. Leaving them split forever.

Robin didn't have time to cry or grieve. He had to continue before the ship exploded and ended his life too. And with a heavy heart, he ran. He ran away from his friend, brother, and partner in crime.

* * *

Wally ran into the closed door and felt his back ached after the hit. He looked at the door and knew Dick had continued. Continued to run, to live his life.

Wally always saw Dick as his little brother, his to protect and shield from the world's dangers and daddy bat's bad decisions.

Kid Flash looked up as aliens approached him. Their guns ready to shoot him and end his life. His uncompleted but satisfied life.

He had saved his brother from this fate and Wally could die with a smile. Knowing uncle Barry and Artemis was there to greet him along with the rest of the League and team.

* * *

Running through the last halls towards the exit, tears were threating to fall in the corners of his eyes. Eyes, still hidden by the mask, the mask which sometimes was only a burden, which split him from the rest of his friends.

Wally, his best friend, his brother in everything but blood had given up his life for him. He would never be able to repay the speedster for his sacrifice and heroics.

Dick's mind went back to the seconds the door was closing behind him and Wally. Wally's green eyes reflecting a hope, sadness, and acceptance. His red head was wild as ever and his smile didn't reach his eyes as normal. The words the speedster said was forever written into his heart.

 _"Sorry, Dick. They need you more than me."_

Robin felt his breath leave him for a second before he took a deep breath again. He ran faster, fighting for the life Wally sacrificed himself for. Seeing the exit and almost throwing himself through it. Rolling over the crisped grass he quickly got to his feet again and continued his run away from the ship and to safety.

His feet pounded the ground as the distance between him the ship lengthened. Seconds had passed, and the timer hit zero. The mothership went up in flames and the wave of heat hit Robin in the back and sent him flying. He hit the ground hard and felt the wave go over him and dragging him over the ground. The boom that had shaken the ground still rung in his ears as the wind slowed down.

He slowly rose from the ground and let out a groan of pain as he felt the bruises begin to form after being thrown around like a doll. His ears were still ringing. It was almost that he didn't hear the terrified scream coming from somewhere not far from him. Robin started to run again but fell to the ground as he put pressure on his left foot. He rose again and quickly limped to where he was sure the scream had come from.

He stopped short as he got a sight of why Megan had screamed. She was lying on the ground and Martian Manhunter stood protectively in front of her. That's how they disappeared as the alien ship used his last energy to take them down with it. They disappeared in a bright red light and the alien ship fell to the ground.

It was over. The invasion was over. But at a major cost. All their heroes were dead. The Justice League dead. The team dead. His adoptive aunts and uncles. His guardian and father. His brother and friends. All of them were gone. Like his parents.

Looking around at his surroundings he could only see fire and destruction. The fire roamed around what was left of the mothership. Where his friends had fallen. What everyone had given their lives to stop. His imagination brought up terrible pictures of Wally burned to a crisp after screaming in pain. His hope was Wally had been zapped before the explosion.

Robin let his hand reach up to his mask and slowly peeled it off. He felt that Dick was to grieve over them and not Robin. The mask fell from his hand and to the ground forgotten.

His blue eyes gleamed with a sadness which had only been in those eyes one other time. The trauma still was there but now it had grown bigger. Seeing your parents fall to their deaths were traumatic enough, now his second family was dead too. Dick knew then and there that he didn't deserve happiness.

His knees finally gave out on him as he had stood there staring at the burning wreck. Dick felt his eyes hurt from the crying but tears still fell, his emotions wild and unpredictable. His screams of anger and grief echoed in the air. He hit the ground again and again until his fists were bleeding out on the ground. His anger had slowly left him and only defeat was left in the young teen. His breathing was evening out and he looked up at the night sky. The stars mocking him with their glow.

Looking down on the mask lying beside him, he realized what he had to do. He plastered the mask on again, to hide his emotions, his grief, his anger. He was Robin the boy wonder. He was strong, and he would rise from this but not as the same person he had been with them.

The com was still in his ear and he could only hope there would be someone to answer him. he connected it to the Batcave before taking a deep breath.

"Agent A, are you still there?" He called, and seconds passed with only static. He almost threw the gadget away before he heard the voice of the strict and British butler.

 ** _"_** ** _Master Robin! Good to hear you_** ** _'_** ** _re still alive. May I ask how the mission went?_** ** _"_** Alfred was alive. He had survived the chaos that had roamed the Earth. Robin let out a happy breath before answering the butler.

"The mission has succeeded, but at a great cost." Robin said with sorrow and regret deep in his voice.

 ** _"_** ** _I_** ** _'_** ** _m sorry to hear master Robin. Please hurry back home so I can inspect your injuries. I also believe I have some cookies left from this morning._** ** _"_** Alfred answered with sadness alike his own. The man had lost a person that was practically his son. But thank the heavens, his grandson was still alive.

Robin smiled, but it didn't fully reach his eyes. "Thanks, Alfred." He said, his tone letting the butler know of the defeat he felt after this.

 ** _"_** ** _It is nothing master Richard._** ** _"_** Alfred said as he tried to console the young teen over the com. Robin sighed before hanging up. He had to get out of here. Return to Gotham and see the destruction done to the planet.

He remembered M'gann had parked the bioship not far from here. She would be alone now as the Martians were gone. He didn't know what would happen to her, but he will make sure she stays safe.

Robin rose from the ground and limped to where the ship was. It opened to him and he got into the cockpit. He stared at the seat where M'gann usually sat to steer the ship. He sat down and somehow, he felt the ship's emotions. She was sad and grieving. She needed him maybe as much as he needed her.

M'gann was dead and nothing would change that. He could only take care of the Martian's ship as it was all he could do for the girl. Setting course for Gotham he felt a bond of understanding form between him and the ship. She needed someone, someone to be connected to, and he was the last one her former master was strongest connected to. They were bonded now, and he would care for her just like M'gann had.

Robin stared out through the windows and watched the cities he passed. Smoke came from burning buildings and some had fallen, many must have lost their lives there. People were still trying to dig up the people who were buried. Trying to find survivors.

The aliens may have failed at invading us, but they hurt us. They killed so many, children, adults, pets. Most dead and the world continued to spin its course as if its habitats hadn't just been slaughtered. Finally coming to his home, he had to hold back a gasp as he saw the state the city was in.

It was worse than normal, people were out on the streets trying to grab things to survive. Some were going around killing the poor. Robin had to look away and turned instead his gaze to the manor.

Robin knew something. He was dying today. He was dying together with the rest of the heroes. There could not be a Robin without Batman, or the team. He would not give up being a hero/vigilante, but he was giving up Robin. He was not Robin anymore as all innocence and happiness had left him.

He was changing. Changing into what? He didn't know. But from today on, he was going to bring a new hope to this fallen Earth, and maybe, he wasn't going to do it alone.

* * *

 **Hello readers. This is my second YJ story. I have most of the chapters** **done and only some scenes in different chapters to finish. This story will hold a lot of different heroes (Marvel too). I wrote this story for fun, nothing more.**

 **Next chapter is going to be after a time skip and is called: A Return.**

 **Please review if you have any comments or just want me to update quicker. I'm not going to set a specific date to post my chapters. It's going to be more like "I'll post when I'm finished and sure of the two next chapters."**

 **Hope you'll like the story. See you guys next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Return

**I'll have to say I mostly wrote this for fun when I got the idea and this was one of those where my interest didn't go away over time. I had and still have, fun writing on this fic. It might not be the most serious and in character work, but I'm happy with it. Hopefully, most of you will fell the same. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

 **| Smallville**

In the small town Smallville, in a field where there were ruins of something big. It was old, very old. People in every age was walking around. Snapping pictures and pointing out signs telling about the past to the place. Then the guides were telling a story dramatically and the tourists oohed.

This was the field where it had happened. Where the last battle of the team and Justice League had been. The battle had ended with a terrible loss, the loss of our mighty heroes which are honored to this very day.

The calm atmosphere was interrupted as the tourists saw the glowing light towering over them. It was hovering over the ruins of the mothership and giving out an eerie red glow. The guides were quickly guiding the tourists away from the sight. It was slowly expanded into a gigantic ball. One of the guides took his phone up and called a number. Then as some were still left in the field it exploded into a flash of bright colors which could be seen from miles away.

In a ship floating flying through the air, four people were narrowing their eyes at the light coming from the field. The person sitting in the cockpit tensed as she sped up the flight. The three others readied their weapons. Ready if thigs would take a bad turn. They hoped it was nothing with the aliens again, it would destroy the one person they all cared deeply about.

The people left in the field were opening their eyes again after being blinded by the brightness of the light. What they opened their eyes to, surprised them. They couldn't believe what their eyes were seeing. It was simply impossible.

Where there once had been an empty place in the ruins, were now a group of people. A group filled with various men and women dressed in bright colors and symbols shown proudly on their clothes. They were lying on the ground, unconscious. The costumes so much like those of a past, almost just legends. It had to be a joke. The symbols covering the people known to everyone and was well respected.

How was it, that these people on the ground, dared to wear those symbols? How could they dare to dirty the name of honorable heroes? Why did they dress up as the Earth's fallen heroes?

 **| Wally**

His head was hurting, along with every bone in his body. He groaned as consciousness returned to him, along with the memories of his last moments awake. His head quickly rose from the ground and he looked around. His head did not like this and caused him to feel a stronger headache.

As he blinked the pain away, the first thought going through his head was _'I'm not dead',_ the next was _'why?'_. Green eyes, covered by goggles, blinked as they took in the sun shining brightly in the sky. _Hadn't it just been dark?_

Another strange thing was how calm everything was. There were no flying ships around trying to kill them. Had they won? He slowly reached up and moved the goggles to his forehead. The light became stronger, but he could now see the environment more clearly.

He saw figures in familiar suits, making his mind trying to connect the dots that they were there. Kaldur was lying right beside him, the Atlantean's feet coming up towards his head and the head lying by Conner's chest.

Conner was lying on the ground on his stomach, he looked like he had just taken a belly flop onto the ground. Beside the Kryptonian was M'gann, she was lying halfway on top of him. Her green arms were tight around the neck. Her face made it look as if she was having a beautiful dream inside her head, maybe she was sharing it with the Kryptonian?

The last figure was the one that made his heart skip. She was lying on the ground to his right and her blond hair was hidden by the arctic suit she wore. The white hiding the green suit he knew was under there.

He poked her to see if she was alive. His only answer is a groan of irritation as she tried to swat him away. He poked her faster and in the end, brown eyes opened and glared at the person who dared disturb her sleep. However, her scowl quickly disappeared as she felt two arms capture her into a hug. She saw red hair on the head which was sobbing into her chest.

"Wally?" She whispered surprised. She felt his arms tighten around her and then she remembered. She had been zapped by one of the aliens. She had died. Yet here she was, being hugged by a sobbing speedster.

She heard the other team members wake up from their peaceful slumber. She looked at them, observing as their eyes widened in shock, amazement, and happiness. They all came towards them. Forming a group hug. Something she hadn't known she had missed. She heard more crying. They had watched her die, and now they were all here together.

Their happy moment was interrupted as another voice cut through the silence which had only been filled by the team's sobs.

"What happened here?" The voice of Superman questioned, and the team slowly let go of each other to take in the scene of the whole league waking up as confused as they were. Many of the members hugged as they had watched one another die in battle.

Many were also observing the ruins they were in with questions in their gaze. They didn't understand why they were here when they had just been killed. Many tried to come up with what could have possibly happened. The mentors to the team were staring at the team in hopes of answers.

The team was staring at the mentors they had seen die and were slowly rising to stand on their feet. A flash passed them and crashed into the red colored figure standing with the adults. White lenses looked down on the read head hugging him.

"Kid?" He asked in confusion. Wally looked up at his uncle with tears in the corners of his eyes. Tears of happiness. Barry stroked the red hair to calm the teenager down. Wally took deep breaths to calm his too quick heart. He calmed down until he felt his uncle going down to his level. The man had removed the white lenses and blue eyes looked at green.

"Wally, what happened?" Barry questioned but Wally couldn't answer. He was too emotional. He had thought he lost them all, now they were all here with him. No one was dead. Everyone was here, alive and well.

However, one of the mentors noticed the absence of one teenager. The youngest to be exact. Batman looked around the crowd of colorful costumes. He was trying to spot the red chest of his bird. The little brat he had taken in years ago. However, panic and fear began to build up in him as he turned back to the team.

"Where is Robin?" He questioned and the others seemed to frown as they didn't see the bird around anywhere. Wally, who was still hugging his mentor was suddenly as stiff as a board. Barry looked worried down on his nephew, only to see panicked green eyes stare at the darkly dressed hero.

He let go of his mentor and tried to spot his friend in the crowd but without success. He swallowed his fear as he turned to the Martians who were standing together. They both were trying to find their missing member through their powers but quickly noted the absence of their bird.

"Did he get out?" Wally asked, and everyone turned away from their conversation to stare quizzingly at the red-headed speedster who was panicking. The Martians seemed to share a look before shaking their head in confusion.

"Did Robin meet you guys outside the mothership?" Wally clarified and both Martians shook their heads again. Wally felt fear and panic overwhelm him as he fell to his knees. Tears were falling from his cheeks. Barry was quickly by his side, holding his crying nephew and trying to calm him down. They needed an explanation, and the only person who could give one was in tears, unable to answer.

"What mothership?" Superman questioned with a frown. He didn't like what the teens were implying as he only remembered trying to stop the aliens from entering Earth.

"We are standing in the ruins of it." Martian Manhunter explained as the man recognized the field they were in, but also the ruins left from the explosion. At this revelation, shocked faces were on most of the heroes. Fear was also evident as they didn't know what had happened to the missing sidekick.

"Explain what happened." Batman demanded as he felt the fear the most. He wanted to know where his partner was and if he was safe. Something that got Batman into the legendary daddy-bats mode.

Wally had calmed down enough to focus on the discussion and were now standing up with his uncle holding a protective arm around him. He looked at his best friend's guardian, he saw how the man was tense and he realized it wasn't Batman demanding to know about his partner, but rather Bruce Wayne demanding to know about his ward.

"After you guys died, we planned to take down the mothership." He began, his eyes downcast as the memories resurfaced in his mind. "Robin and I were running from the core and the doors were closing too fast." He said with a shuddering breath. "I got him out, but at the cost of my own life. The last thing I remember is getting zapped by one of the aliens." He explained as he remembered seeing the fearful look on his best friend, his brother's face.

M'gann took over the story with her point of view. She shuddered as the memory played in her head, reminding her of the pain she had felt after seeing so many of her friends die. She looked at her uncle, who nodded.

"When uncle J'onn and me got out we were surrounded by the aliens. We were also zapped." She explained. Artemis took in the information she had been told. She looked around the field and ruins. Only one question was left to ask now that they had the sides of the stories.

"Did he get out in time?" she questioned out loud. The pit in everyone's stomach feeling like lead as they thought of the possibility that the bird was lying dead somewhere in the ruins. The boy who had always been a light to them all.

Suddenly, M'gann is squealing in delight. It caused everyone to look at her strangely as she stared up at the approaching bioship. Everyone watched as it landed on the field not far from them. _Who was controlling the ship when M'gann was here with them?_ They watched tensely as the hatch slowly opened and two figures came to light.

The two figures walked out, and all around gasps could be heard as they realized just who they were. It was a man and a woman. Two people who they never thought would stay this close to each other. One person always avoiding the League after 'the day' and a woman who was an assassin. Red Arrow and Cheshire were standing side by side with weapons drawn, and not against each other.

Red Arrow was his usual self. Same with Cheshire. They wore their usual outfits, maybe with a bit more protection. However, what got the most attention was how much older the two looked. They were slowly walking forward together, in sync.

Artemis couldn't believe her eyes. Her sister was working alongside that idiot of an archer and their weapons were pointed at them. Along with the heated glares. Cheshire was not wearing her usual mask and her eyes pierced Artemis' making the teen take a step back by the hatred and pain in those eyes.

To the side, some civilians had taken to get out of hiding now as the heroes were finally here. Some were whispering and pointing at the two, while some others were taking pictures of the pair. The pair looked over at the civilians and Cheshire nodded once. She took her sais away before slowly walking towards the people. The heroes tensed as they only knew the woman as a deadly assassin.

While Jade was silently telling the civilians to leave the field, Roy was focusing on the idiots in costumes. They seemingly didn't understand how dishonoring they were to the original League.

"Who are you all?" He asked, his voice gruff with age and rage. His anger was something that still hadn't been tamed over the years, something that got him teased a lot by friends and his wife. His anger was mostly targeted at the man wearing the same suit as his former mentor. The man didn't seem to take the hint and walked forward angrily. Heated stare meeting a raging one.

Green Arrow didn't like what was going on. Why was Roy working with Cheshire? Why was he looking different? Why was he pointing his arrows at them? So many questions roamed his mind, yet all logic went out the window as usual and the man followed instincts.

"Why the hell are you working with Cheshire?!" He yelled in anger at what he still saw as his own son, even if the man didn't think the same. The man in front of seemed surprised by the question before he chuckled weakly. It was rather sad.

"None of your business." He replied. It was as if Roy didn't know them, but that was impossible, right? Cheshire returned from talking to the civilians and stopped by Roy's side. She stared at them again before reaching one of her hands to her ears, to a com.

"Civilians evacuated. Safe in case of battle." She paused. "Understood, please be quick Flame, I'm not sure how long Roy can handle it before he shoots an arrow." She spoke into the com and Roy glared at her from under his domino mask. He was already pissed enough. Did his wife have to make it worse?

"I won't unless they attack of course. Then I'm free to shoot as much as I want at these bastards." He gritted out, angry about the whole situation. He wanted to be at home with his wife and have a nice evening.

"Tt. Like you would be able to hit this many people." A new voice said from the ship. The League turned to the person who was slowly revealing himself into the light. Many of them didn't understand as they saw the familiar suit, yet not the same boy they were used to. It was not their Robin.

* * *

 **Nightwing2013: Sorry you disappointed but I mostly created this one for fun and I like some of the Marvel heroes, some of them have just gotten my interest and I wanted to bring them in. Hopefully, things will turn more interesting in future chapters 😊**

 **Other Reviews(shadowswithouthope and ColouredKittens)** **Thank you for commenting. It was nice to hear from you.**


	3. Chapter 3: The New League

**Here we go. The update. My friend did not read through this, so there are surely many repeated words and some sentences that don't make sense.**

* * *

 **| Smallville**

The League watched surprised as a recognizable figure, but not one the same one they were used to. It was not their Robin.

The boy had raven hair like their own Robin, but his suit was modified. The cape was fully yellow instead of only having the bright color on the inside of it. it also had a black hood, which rested in the neck of the boy. Revealing the domino mask covering the scowling boy's eyes.

"You can't even handle Todd, Harper. I don't understand where you get the idea you can handle this." The boy continued, and Roy looked like he was going to point his arrow at the child instead of the League.

"Oh yeah, Demon brat. Go and get mommy." Roy said with a growl, this brat was getting on his nerves, which he didn't have much of in the beginning. Robin though, was looking as if he wanted to retort again, making the group focusing on the discussion wonder what was this supposed Robin.

"Roy, Robin, stop at once. You can both argue the next time Jade babysit you both." A new voice ordered. Everyone looked over at the ship again to see a woman standing in the opening.

She had an athletic build, like most heroes and her red hair was free and flowing with the silent wind of the field. A red domino mask covered her eyes, much like Robin's and Roy's. Her suit had a style like Batman's but with a clear color difference. It was a dark red with yellow covering different parts. A black cape with the inside in the same red color of her suit. Her chest had a black symbol. A bird taking flight with wide wings.

She walked to stand in front of her companions and was facing the League with a glare as mighty as the batglare. Most wondered who this woman was as none had ever seen or heard of someone alike to her. This woman seemed to mean business.

"Who are you?" She questioned, her voice taking on such a commanding tone that it reminded them of Batman. It made them shiver, thinking of a female Batman. The man in question was only observing this new woman while also holding an eye on the other three of the group.

The League seemed like they tried to decide who was going to tell the woman, but the responsibility fell on the boy scout. Superman stepped forward nervously, always bending under harsh glares, especially from women. He shuddered as his mind went to Luis' glare.

"We are the Justice League as you might know, and I'm" He had begun but was interrupted by the snort coming from surprisingly Roy. The redhead narrowed his glare at the Kryptonian, not liking what the man was going to say.

"Let me guess, you're Superman?" Roy remarked. Superman was taken back by the way Roy was talking to him. _What had happened here?_

"Harper, stop acting like the fool you are." Robin commented, and the archer turned to the boy with another glare. _How did Wing-nut survive with this brat?_

"Look brat, these people think they're the Justice League!" Roy yelled out as everything was swirling inside of him as a storm. He didn't need a reminder for what he lost all those years ago, and these people were acting so much like them.

Jade seemed to realize his emotional state and brought him into a calming kiss, something that shocked the group, especially Artemis and Green Arrow. While the two were focusing on each other, the woman in red sighed as Robin came to stand by her side.

"Excuse his tantrum. The former Justice League is a sore spot for him." She explained to the League who still were gaping at the kissing couple. Roy, who now had stopped the kiss to glare at the woman.

"It's just as sore to me as it is to dickhead!" He yelled at her and she glared back, making the archer shut up for once. She then turned back to the League with a sickly-sweet smile. It creeped most of them out.

"Now, where were we? Right, introductions! I'm Flamebird, the boy is Robin, I believe you already know Red Arrow and Cheshire." She introduced her group before waiting for the introductions of the other group. However, a speedster had something else in mind.

"What happened here?" Wally asked while pointing his hands to the field they were standing on and the ruins on it. Flamebird frowned in confusion before deciding to explain. Her voice heavy with loss, but not for herself.

"The mothership from the invasion back then was taken down by a team of the fallen Justice League's partners. Thanks to their sacrifices the Earth was saved." She explained. The story so stuck in her head she could never possibly forget.

Wally looked down at the ground. Green eyes shining with fear as he asked the question that he was so afraid of knowing the answer to.

"What about Rob?" He asked shaking. Roy narrowed his eyes at the young speedster, the one dressed as his younger brother. He was surprised by the nickname the teen was using. One he hadn't heard in a while without talking about the demon brat.

"Who?" Flamebird asked, but in her mind, she knew who the teen was talking about. However, this would be a test. If this really was Wally West, Kid Flash, then he would answer her correctly. And the young speedster didn't disappoint as he scowled in anger.

"Robin, the real one! My best friend! What happened to him?!" Wally yelled, his anger and desperation radiating from him. They could also feel the anticipation from the other people in the group.

Flamebird stared at them, thinking through every possibility there was for this to be possible. Red Arrow had also seemed to realize that there was something about this group that was bringing up a hope inside of him, yet also anger.

"How long do you think it's been since the invasion?" He asked the group, who all looked at each other in confusion. _It couldn't have been that long, right_? However, as Batman took the field and the changes that have happened to Roy. He realized it was not the same time as they had left.

"It can't have been long." Wally commented nervously as Roy's stare was pointed at him. The four heroes from the bioship shared a look. Realizing that this was an unpleasant situation. None of them wanted to tell the League the truth. However, Cheshire decided to tell them the hard truth.

"The invasion happened 10 years ago." She revealed, and it did not have positive reactions. The League was shocked, to say the least. They didn't understand how it could have past so much time since then. It couldn't. However, if it had been 10 years, had Robin grown up?

Flamebird watched as the League took in the news. None of them seemed to be handling it well. She turned to her team who was staring at her for instructions.

"We can't leave them here, especially dressed like that. We'll have to take them back to the Hall of Justice." Flamebird explained and both Roy and Robin were not that happy with the revelation.

"We're taking them to the hall?" Roy yelled, not believing that they were going to take unknown people into one of their bases. Flamebird sighed while Jade hit her husband over the head for being an idiot.

"Yes. If they are the former League then they will need our help, they could also be dimensionally travelers." The redhead explained, and Jade snorted, remembering the past.

"We are not having that crap again." She said, and everyone shuddered as they remembered the last time they dealt with dimensional travel. It had not been a fun experience, this, hopefully, would not be like that.

Flamebird turned back to what could maybe be the original League and sidekicks. Taking in their appearances and realizing, they were all the perfect copy of the past. It was like seeing an old hologram of them, just real. She took a deep breath before steeling herself, the next few hours would be hard, and not just on her.

"All of you are coming with us to the hall where my colleagues and I will question you. Please follow my orders, then we won't have to use force." She told them, and the past heroes seemed to realize they didn't have much of a choice.

Superman nodded before following the new group inside the bioship. Flamebird sat down in the pilot seat and she let the ship change into a bigger form so there was enough space for everyone. Cheshire, Red Arrow and Robin sat near Flamebird and seemed to observe the group.

As M'gann came into the ship she had her mind trying to connect with her friend. The ship, however, didn't accept the bond. It threw her back and it felt as if someone had thrown a bucket of icy water over her. She was chilled to the bone from the feeling of rejection. Her lifelong old friend didn't trust her. It made tears form in the corner of her eyes.

Her uncle wrapped his strong arms around her as he felt her distress. She buried her face in his chest. Sobs came as emotions seeped into her now open mind. Everyone's emotions of confusion, horror, sadness, rage. They boiled inside her mind. Wild like a fire. Her uncle seemed to realize the problem and blocked the emotions from her.

She sniffed as she began to only feel numb. Her glossy eyes turned to the woman controlling the ship. Her eyes holding a question she needed the answer to. She hoped the answer wouldn't break her.

"Who has bonded with her?" She asked and Flamebird looks confused for some seconds. She then smiles at M'gann warmly. The person in her mind calling forth only lovingly memories.

"Our leader, they have been bonded for years now. She accepts me as I'm close to him." She tells the young martian who slumps against her uncle in defeat. Someone had found her ship and bonded with her. The only thing she could be thankful for was that it had not been a villain but rather a hero.

Red Arrow stood in one corner speaking into his com while his eyes observed the people and wolf in the ship. He listened to the other side of the com cursed colorfully and made him smirk in satisfaction. He was glad it wasn't only him that found the situation hellish.

Cheshire was on the right side of Flamebird. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she tried to watch over the old heroes and out the windows. She didn't want to be reminded of the time when she had been against the heroes. It was a dark time for her and she had put it behind her. Yet the reminder still hurt along with the scars on her husband's body.

Robin was on Flamebird's left. He was leaning on the wall with his face set in a scowl. Much unlike the Robin most of the heroes remembered. They wondered what had happened to their missing bird and why there was one wearing the colors that had once belonged to him.

Flamebird was focusing on flying instead of the people. She knew the situation would not be taken well by their leader, yet he wouldn't have any choice in the matter. It's not like they can send the League back into the past. It was impossible, or maybe not, but it would mess with the timeline and ruin everything they have worked so hard for.

"Almost there. Eta in 5 minutes." She informed everyone before turning to her right. "Red Arrow have you contacted the League?" She asked, and the archer nodded in confirmation before getting closer to Cheshire.

"Yes, and they were not happy. Cy was asking questions at Bart's speed." He told them and Flamebird felt for him. When anyone picked up Bart's speed it's impossible to follow their questions. It happened a few times before and was always a pain to try and calm them down.

"What about our leader?" She asked, curious if he knew about the situation.

"Testing the new simulation." Cheshire explained as she had been the one to try and call him, but only got to the programmers. Red Arrow groaned as he realized what that meant. His hands went up to his face and he held them there.

"Another one? He wants us to fail or what?" He mumbled into his hands. Flamebird smirked and Cheshire laughed. Robin scoffed at the man.

"The more training, the better we become. It's not his fault you lack the training." The teen said accusatorily. Cheshire couldn't hold it back then and laughed full out, causing the League and Team to look at her strangely. Especially Artemis would have gotten enough of being in the dark.

She marched over towards her sister and away from the safety of her friends. She stopped in front of Cheshire and Red Arrow, both looking at her through their masks. Cheshire had stopped laughing and were staring hard at the person looking like her baby sister.

"Can we help you kid?" Roy asked the young blonde. Artemis glared at him as if it was his fault she had been sent through time.

"I want to speak to my sister and know why she suddenly gets along with you of all people!" She yelled at the older archer who didn't react to her tantrum. He had seen a five-year-old throw scarier. Cheshire thought the same as she glared at the teenager before taking off her mask.

Artemis saw at once how her sister had aged as the face of a woman in her twenties looked at her. Jade was not happy, she understood the caution with the situation but the act of this, this creature, it acted as if it had any rights to know about her. About her life!

"You want to know about me? Well, I'll tell you something, I do not believe my baby sister is alive until I have seen proof." Jade hissed out in anger making Artemis shy away in fear. However, as tears appeared in the corner of her eyes, she looked straight into her sister's eyes.

"Then let me prove it then!" She yelled and none of the others could ignore the conversation any longer. They all looked at the drama that was happening between the two sisters. Wally, who had watched the discussion until his eyes landed on the person he had once thought he knew. He walked through the crowd and towards the other redhead.

"Which is why we are going to the Hall as Cyborg can check your DNA and we can test your stories." Jade told her supposed sister and Artemis was hurt by the harsh rejection. She turned back to her teammates and walked into their waiting arms. Wally looked at her sadly as the girl passed him in the crowd but he continued towards his goal.

Roy observed as Wally made his way towards him. He felt the pain build in his stomach as he was reminded of the good old days where the terrible trio had once caused trouble for their mentors. Green eyes met his, and they bored into each other. Wally looked desperate and Roy knew why the teen had come to him.

"Roy, what happened to Dick?" The teenager begged. He was staring pleadingly at Roy and the man felt himself stiffen. His youngest friend was not a topic for discussion with these people. He would not let Dick be hurt by crushed hopes. But the way the teen stared, it broke through his walls as they eyes were so familiar.

"He's alive." Red Arrow amended and observed as Wally brightened. Clearly glad to hear his friend wasn't lying six feet under. The other heroes also looked relieved from the news.

"But, he's changed. Everything has changed." Roy continued and they stared at him in surprise. They suddenly understood that things indeed couldn't be the same from their time.

Superman stepped towards the new heroes a question ready on his lips. The answer would be important for their solution in this time.

"The Justice League?" He asked unsurely. He observed as the group of four looked at each other unsure if to answer or not. Yet Roy looked back at the League and an answer ready.

"The League has been created again. We operate from the Watchtower." Roy explained and they relaxed they thought about the new League being able to help them return to their original time. However, one person narrowed his eyes at what the archer had said.

"We?" Batman questioned and the others realized then too fully what Roy had said. Roy didn't react to the glare pointed his way by the man in black. He had seen Agent A's and THAT glare was scary.

"Yes, we, I'm in the League along with Flamebird." Roy explained and the League frowned at the implication that some of the heroes of their time was maybe in the League. However, one question was left to be asked and the present heroes prepared themselves for the questions coming their way.

"Who is your leader?" Wonder Woman asked curiously. She observed the four heroes as they all tensed a bit. She realized that they didn't want to tell them o this person. Either for their own protection or their leader's.

"That would be Nightwing." Roy said and a smile took form as he said the name. his friend always being able to bring out the brightest in others, even when he wasn't there.

"Who is Nightwing?" Green Arrow asked as he became curious about this person who was now in control of the new League. He wondered who this person was and how he steered it.

"A good friend and leader." Cheshire said and many were surprised by her saying that. She was friends with the leader and it didn't make them feel so sure of this leader. He had accepted an assassin into the community. Who knew what else this person had done.

"He's the freaking most trusted hero in the world." Roy said, and the three others nodded. This though surprised them the most. This person was the most trusted? In the whole world? It was a strange concept.

"Wonder Girl and Troia did say she would gladly follow him into battle and die with honor for fighting beside him." Robin commented from a memory. Many eyebrows rose into their hairlines as they heard Wonder Girl.

"Wonder Girl?" Wonder Woman wondered out loud. Had one of her sisters joined them in her stead?

"She wouldn't be the only one." Jade commented and the three by her side knew the comment was correct. Nightwing had somehow charmed his way into the hearts of everyone.

"He has also been in the hero community the longest of everyone." Flamebird revealed and that made many frowns in confusion as none had heard of him before. However, their thoughts were interrupted as the group continued their talking.

"He's a great leader and trainer." Roy said with the terrible training in thought but it did bring a grimace to his face. It was not his favorite thing to do but with his friends leading him, it became a necessary.

"He is also a great father and mentor, even if his addiction to cereal is worrisome." Robin decided to comment. Flamebird felt the giggles come at the thought of the cereal boxes covering a kitchen counter. Roy and Jade seemed to think of the same as they began to laugh.

"Don't forget the popularity tests." Roy said through his laughter but only Jade seemed to know what he was talking about. The League and team were watching the conversation curiously as they absorbed the information about the leader.

"What about them?" Flamebird asked her giggles stopped and a smile were on her lips. Roy looked scandalized at her with Jade.

"You haven't read them?" She asked and the two birds shook their heads. Jade sighed before her hand went into one of the numerous pockets in her dress to find a phone. She began to click on it. she found what she was looking for and gave it to Robin. He read it over and a smirk came to life.

"Well, I'm sure Wing know about them, but from the results then he is more liked than any of the original League." Roy explained and it earned another laugh from Flamebird. She knew Nightwing was popular with the civilians and heroes, maybe even villains, but even more than the original League combined? That was amazing. However, it was not that surprising.

"Even Superman?" She asked curiously and Robin scoffed from beside her. He showed her the results on Jade's phone and the woman couldn't stop smiling.

"Of course, he is much more liked than that pathetic boy scout." Robin said proudly. This earned him smiles from the three adults who knew why the boy was so proud. After all the boy was their leader's legacy.

The League who had listened in was surprised there was a popularity test and that their leader had beat them all. Superman was sulking in one corner as he felt insulted by the mean Robin's comment about him being pathetic.

Why was this time so much against them?

* * *

 **I hope I satisfied your hunger for updates for a little while. :)**

 **See you guys next time**


	4. Chapter 4: The Facts

**| 2020 October 16, 17:36**

 **| Washington D.C.**

"We're here." Flamebird announced as the ship was hovering over the city below them. The heroes being able to look down at the city that they knew as their 'base'. They noticed the changes done to the city, most likely because of repairs were done after the invasion.

The thing they noticed the most was the changes done to the Hall of Justice. It looked newer and bigger. Still, it looked older than the other buildings around. It still looked like a big important building.

The fountain was gone. It had become a place with a statue of the planet. The front was still the same. However, the whole building was bigger than they remembered. Or rather, there was a circular room added. The roof was seemingly glass. They could see some statues inside of it but not of who. The only thing they could think of was that it was for fallen heroes.

They took notice of all the people walking around the building and those who were walking inside. There were people of every age and it surprised the League that, so many could get inside the building without a guide. However, things have changed over the time they were gone. And seemingly, this was one of them.

The ship landed by the statue of Earth and Flamebird rose from her seat. She guided them out of the ship through the opened hatch. Red Arrow was walking by her side and taking the role of tour guide.

"Welcome to the hall of Justice. Our base of communication with media and the museum of the old League. Most of the League is waiting inside." He informed them as they walked towards the door to the hall.

Civilians were turning to them. Some pointing, whispering or yelling at them about loving their work. Red Arrow and Flamebird waved to the crowd like the celebrities they were. The League watched them as some small children came around and the two were around them. It was so different from how the League usually acted. Even in the back with Cheshire and Robin, they too were waving to the crowd or Robin was glaring at them.

They came to the front door and the team remembered the last time they had been at the hall. They remember the destroyed building, fallen statues, another death. It was surprising to see new statues standing where the League were supposed to be. Now there were different figures standing there proudly. Figures they didn't recognize, except for Roy.

Red Arrow and Flamebird guided them into the library. A room that looked somewhat the same as before. The team sat down in one of the circles. They were tired. Tired of not knowing what was going on and of trying to understand.

The league stood around them. They were taking in the room. The computer stood the same place as before and Batman was quick to begin typing. However, the screen only showed 'Access denied' and even as Batman was typing, nothing changed. He growled as it was impossible for him to get access.

Red Arrow was smirking as the bat had trouble with the computer. It felt good to know that once, Batman was the one in the dark. Cheshire stood in the middle of the room and got the attention of everyone.

"This is where people usually sit down to either read through files or play games." She explained, and the group looked around to find out why people came here. It wasn't that big, yet the computer was of excellent quality for games and it was most likely connected to the network of the heroes.

The red costumed hero sped to the window and observed some of the civilians outside. He found a group of reporters talking to an older Catherine Cobert. She was seemingly trying to calm some down while also chasing them away from the grounds.

"Why are there so many reporters outside?" Flash asked while pointing to the group outside. Robin, who was the closest to the older speedster came to stand beside him. He looked out on the group and a scowl covered his face as his eyes took in the situation. He glared at the stupid reporters who didn't know about the hateful glare on their heads.

"They hope to have an interview with Nightwing or any other hero they can get their hands on." He gritted out. His glare never moving from the group. Flash grimaced in understanding. Reporters were a hero's worst nightmare.

Then the door in the back opened. "Recognized 03 Cyborg" The computer called out as a man came out of the zeta beam. This got the attention of the group. He was a dark-skinned male between his twenties and thirties and the part that was mostly noticed cybernetic parts. They were half his body and even face.

M'gann gasped as she thought of the pain the man had to go through. The man's red mechanical eye landed on her she avoided his stare.

"Recognized 04 Raven" the computer announced and a woman in a violet cloak appeared. She walked to stand beside the man and the two looked over the group. They were taking in what was once the mighty Justice League and now were only confused metas and vigilantes.

Robin walked away from his post beside Flash to stand beside the newcomers. He had known them for some years now because of his dad's work with them. However, he scowled as he felt the man ruffle his hair with his big hand. He smacked the hand away and the man was laughing at him. Robin's scowl deepened, and he didn't notice the woman's lips taking on a little smile.

The man took back his hand and then looked at the people in the room. They were different from what the statues and hologram usually showed.

"I'm Cyborg and this is Raven." He introduced, and the League seemed to take their names and appearances in. raven nodded for Cyborg to continue his explanation as she felt most were ready to get on with it.

"We're going to help test your stories. From my scans, it found no differences between you and them." Cyborg informed them. The news made Batman narrow his eyes.

"Which scans?" He questioned as he had not seen anything that indicated they had been scanned.

"As you walked through that door, my scanners activated. Now, on to the interrogating. Raven will help with your stories as she is an empath." Cyborg began explaining.

"Am I late?" A new voice interrupted the explanation. Everyone turned to see another rather tall and muscular African-American male in a costume. The costume consisted of a dark blue jumpsuit with a golden helmet and golden shoulder and wrist pads.

As Cyborg's red eye landed on the new figure, a broad smile spread on his face. The two high-fived, much to the irritation of two birds.

"You're just in time Guardian." Cyborg said before Flamebird stepped forward from her corner.

"We'll start with the kids." She announced, and everyone found themselves agreeing with her. She began appointing heroes their tasks.

"Cyborg, you can take Aqualad." She told the mechanical man who nodded in understanding. At hearing his name, Aqualad walked over to his announced interrogator. Aqualad, as always, was respectful of his elders and followed the older hero without complaints.

"Guardian, can you take Superboy?" Flamebird asked. Superboy was glaring at them but Guardian seemed to ignore it as he nodded to her. He walked over to Superboy with a smile towards the teen.

"You're coming or what, kid?" He asked and Superboy grumbled about not being a kid. Guardian laughed at the comment before leading the boy out into the hall while trying to start a conversation with him.

"Raven, can you take Miss Martian as you both are empaths?" Flamebird asked the other female hero. Raven grunted before her violet eyes landed on the empath. M'gann was in a way terrified of this woman. She couldn't feel emotions from her. Maybe some mild irritation, but that was it.

Her uncle seemed to understand her troubles as he let a comforting hand rest on her shoulder. She smiled up at her uncle as a conversation took place in their minds. She relaxed and nodded before slowly going with the older female empath.

"Red Arrow, take Artemis." Three archers winced at the thought of the two of them alone in one room. However, Roy swallowed his pride walked towards the hall. He looked back as Artemis didn't move from her spot. She was glaring at him and he sighed.

"You coming or what princess?" He asked her and Artemis scowled before stomping her way towards him.

"Don't call me princess!" She yelled in anger and Roy couldn't help but laugh at her. She scowled even more and began using foul language against him. Green Arrow watched them from where he sat with his pretty bird. He still couldn't understand how that man was his out of control teenager.

"Cheshire, please hold an eye on the rest and Robin." Flamebird ordered. Jade looked at the adults in the room. She had to babysit all of them? And for how long?

"You sure you want me to do that, Flame?" She asked the redhead.

"I'm sure you can handle it." She then looked at how many heroes they had to question, and she feared it would take too many hours.

"We'll be staying here for a while, won't we?" Jade asked and Flamebird nodded in confirmation. "I'm going to see if there are others free to help." She said before walking over to one of the computers. Leaving Flamebird to face the others in the room.

"You will all have to stay here. You are free to look at the books here, but do not leave this room. Robin, hold an eye on them and call your father. I think he wants to see this with his own eyes." She ordered before turning to face the last teen in the room.

"Kid Flash, you're coming with me." She said, and Kid Flash swallowed before following her at a normal pace. Flash could only watch as his nephew left through the door and out of his protection. He was not happy with the situation, but they had to work with these people.

He looked over at the brooding bat in the corner of the room. He could see that under the eyes under the lenses was on Robin. The boy was young, younger than their Robin was. However, the bird's glare was as strong as their bat's.

Robin was glaring at them all. However, they could all see he was avoiding Batman's eyes. For what reason, they didn't know. However, Flash wanted the kid to stop glaring at them. So, he walked to the kid and the kid looked up at him quizzingly.

"Aren't you supposed to call someone?" He asked. The boy glared at him before turning away to stand alone in the corner farthest away from the rest of them.

That was all they needed for the League to ease up. They spread out into the room. Batman was still brooding in his corner while watching all of them. Flash, looked after the boy before he raced around the room for food. He wasn't that hungry but surely, Kid was.

Green Arrow had taken to look at the different files in the cabinets. It looked like he was searching for something specific, maybe for what happened to his company. Red Tornado was talking to Black Canary and some other heroes. Some were just looking at everything and waiting patiently for their turn in the questioning.

Zatara was trying his hardest to look through the files for anything about his daughter. he was using his magic for the search, but it was proving to be fruitless. His magic was failing him yet again.

Martian Manhunter was sitting silently in one of the chairs with his eyes closed. He was trying to feel the presence of their missing bird. He could in a way feel it, but it felt also very different. It guarded. It was impossible for him to reach the bird. However, he could now ease the mind of one nervous father. He connected his mind to Batman's, and he was let inside.

 _"What did you find?"_ Batman questioned though the link. He had heard enough about the mindlink from Robin to trust his fellow Leaguer.

"I felt Robin." The martian answered.

"Where is he?"

 _"I do not know. His mind is guarded. I tried to contact him, but the guard only increased. He has become stronger."_ Martian Manhunter told the worried mentor. To Batman, this information was helpful but also a bit worrisome.

He had enough of waiting and walked over to a computer. He began to try and get into the system, but he was always denied access. The firewalls were standing proud and didn't crumble from his relentless attacks. He gave up on that end with a frustrated growl. He took to the cabinets holding the files and began his search again.

Wonder Woman looked away from the conversation with Dinah and Tornado and focused on Batman. She knew he was not in a mood for talk and that he wanted answers more than anything. She turned back to Dinah who met her eyes with understanding. The two women shared a smile before Diana left the group to help Batman in his search for the missing bird.

Superman was sitting in one of the chairs closest to Robin with a book in his hands. his super hearing was letting him listen in on the conversation between the boy and his father. Both he and Robin were waiting for the other end to pick up the call.

 ** _"Hey Little D."_** A man's voice came through the boy's com. The voice was too low for Clark to fully analyze but something in the voice was recognizable, but he didn't know where he had heard it before.

"Hello, Dad. I'm calling about what the team found in Smallville." Robin said, and his voice had gotten a bit kinder and smaller.

 ** _"What did you guys find?"_** The man asked curiously. It was not something dangerous, but still something Robin had to call about. Robin let his eyes wander over the original League, he was pondering if he should tell his dad or not.

"The original Justice League and Team. Those who were said to have died 10 years ago." Robin said. Utter silence was on the other side. Robin shifted where he stood and bit his lip.

 ** _"Is it really them?"_** The man asked with a shaky voice.

"We believe so." Robin answered and there was another pause.

 ** _"I'll be on my way after this meeting. Love you, son."_** The man said, and it caused the bird to blush in embarrassment.

"Love you too, dad." He grumbled, and laughter was heard before the call was cut by the red bird. He looked away from the wall and his eyes focused on the Kryptonian.

Superman shivered as the glare landed on him. The glare was scary enough to rival Batman's and Clark wanted to know where the kid had learned it from. He had to stop it being taught to more people. It was enough with two.

Robin stopped glaring as he walked to stand beside Cheshire. The woman didn't look away from her screen as the boy sat down on one of the barstools beside her, but she handed him a lollipop which Robin accepted.

The boy was scary, even when he was sitting there letting his legs dangle from his seat and a lollipop in his mouth. The glare towards them was still hard and filled with hatred. It really was something a kid shouldn't know how to do.

Superman couldn't wait for his own turn as he wanted to get away from the glare, and he wasn't alone at that.

However, in a room sat two people. A teen and a woman. The woman was staring at the fidgeting teen. The green-eyed teen could do anything else than stare back at her nervously.

"What is your name?" The woman asked, and the teen smiled at her. It didn't reach his eyes as it usually would, but the situation was not one to really smile in.

"Kid Flash." He answered, and she nodded. It was nothing new to her, but it was just the beginning.

"Real name?" She continued. Her eyes never left him, and Kid didn't know what to answer. M'gann would answer at once her name as she was from Mars. Aqualad was from Atlantis and Superboy didn't really have a name. They could easily answer. Even Artemis could as Roy already knew her. He, however, was debating answering truthfully or not.

The debate, which to him felt like hours, was only two seconds. He took a breath before he met her eyes.

"Wally West." He answered her, and she smiled at him. He had trusted her with his name. it was important that he trusted the new League. However, she smiled knowingly at him.

"Whole name please." She said, and Wally glared. He knew she knew his full name but wanted him to say it out loud. But the name was so embarrassing.

"Wallace Rudolf West." He grumbled, and she had the guts to laugh at him. He turned into a tomato easily. However, he was more relaxed in his seat as he faced her.

"Your laugh is cute. Have a boyfriend?" He asked her to try and change the topic. She stopped laughing but was still smiling.

"Indeed, I do. I have a fiancé. I think you two would get along splendidly if you don't flirt with me. He would easily kick your ass, kid." She told him, and Wally shrank a bit in the seat by the threatening aura coming from her.

"West, let's go through the last thing you remember before showing up in Smallville today." She said, and Wally took that as his cue to tell her of what happened 10 years ago.

"I remember the invasion happening and that we lost team members. We were running through the mothership after Robin had planted the bombs. The door, it was closing." He paused and looked down at his shaking hands. He was still not okay with the whole situation. He was traumatized by what he had experienced that day, and surely, so was his team.

"I threw him through the opening. I watched as the door closed. I was zapped after that and I remember that I hoped he got out alive." He told her as tears began to leak from his eyes. She began to feel guilty about making him tell her of the hurtful day, but it was necessary for the truth to come out.

"What happened to him?" He asked with a smiling voice. Tears were falling from his eyes and he looked broken as he sat there facing her.

She felt pity and guilt as she watched him. she knew that the answer was not up to her to tell, but she could tell him something. Something that might ease his conscience.

"It's been 10 years. A lot happened. I'm not sure he will be the same as you remember him as." She told him, and Wally knew he was alive. That the woman in front of him knew him. That he would soon see his best friend again.

"Is he okay?" Wally asked. Just to be sure that everything was well with his friend. She smiled and nodded and that was all it took for Wally to curl up in the seat and cry for the day he wished never happened.

Flamebird got out of her chair and walked over to the teen who did not want his teammates or the Leaguers to see him like this. He wanted to be a respected hero, and how could he be respected if they knew he broke down in front of this stranger under interrogation?

She let her hands rest on his back as she hugged him. She knew that for Wally West to openly cry, then he was truly broken. She had someone to contact after this. And he better be here when things were a bit calmer.

* * *

 **| 2020 October 16, 19:26**

 **| Hall of Justice**

The League was left alone to look around the hall after the interrogation was finished. They had gotten some civilian clothing which they all had changed into. As they walked through the halls holding pictures and souvenirs from missions they looked like normal tourists.

The heroes of this time had gotten together to discuss what they had learned. They had only told them to change and look through the museum. Flamebird had smiled at them with a sad smile as she told them a surprise would be there for them.

They came to a big dome with a glass ceiling. Natural daylight shined down on the golden statues in the room and made them glow like gods. They looked in awe at the sight. On one side of the dome, statues of the League were standing and holograms showing the League in action were spread around. There was also a computer where you could read about your favorite Leaguer. They looked at the statues and watched the clips before looking to the other side of the dome.

The team had their own statues with videos and information. The information about them told about their lives in the mountain and as a team. It didn't reveal any of their secret identities.

The team looked upon their statues, but their eyes landed on the statue of their bird. Robin stood there along with the rest of them even if he didn't fall in the invasion. The team hoped it didn't mean what they thought it did.

One thing they noticed thought were that Kid Flash had his statue in the middle of the dome and that it was bigger than the others. They walked over to it and they noticed how detailed it was. The smile looked natural and the eyes looked like they were almost alive. Wally couldn't believe that he got his own big statue.

"Why do Kid Idiot have his own statue?" Artemis questioned. Some of the others were wondering the same as for the reasons Kid Flash seemed like he got the most honor of the invasion when all of them had fallen.

"Because of his sacrifice my dear." An old voice answered from behind the group. They turned and saw an old man standing there with tourists behind him. The man had gray hair and wore a pair of sunglasses. He walked past the group to stand by the statue and activated a holographic presentation.

"Every hero sacrificed their lives. What's so special about his?" Artemis asked, and Wally was glaring at her. Why did she always have to be so against him?

The hologram showed a picture of Kid Flash and Robin laughing together. Wally felt his mind going back to the day that picture was taken. The two had been playing a game and as normal, Robin was crushing Wally and the two had begun to joke around.

The old man looked over the group. His eyes had a sparkle of excitement as he began the tale. His voice like an old grandfather telling a story to a grandchild.

"Let me tell you his last story. The date was October the 16th in 2010. The invaders had come to Earth and already many of the Leaguers had fallen. Buildings were destroyed, and lives lost as they collapsed. The Justice League was losing members quickly and Earth was losing its hope.

In a hollow mountain in Happy Harbor, the Team of the young partners to the Justice League was watching this happening. Aqualad, Artemis, Superboy, Miss Martian, Robin and Kid Flash. They were our last hope. They didn't have time to mourn their mentors' deaths and quickly preparing themselves for what was going to be their last mission.

They had found a lonely ship and attacked it. They lost Artemis in that battle and sadness was takin over the team. They approached the Hall of Justice next. Only to find the building in ruins. However, to Miss Martian's happiness, her mentor was still alive but hurt. The invaders were attacking again, and the team used the zeta beams to get to the mountain again. However, Aqualad never made it through.

In the mountain, hope was building as Kid Flash created a theory about everyone still being alive and the beams only transporting them. Robin, however, knew that wasn't the truth. He created a plan to destroy the mothership in Smallville and what was left of the team left to Smallville.

There they lost Superboy as he distracted the invaders, so the rest could enter the ship. They got into the center and Robin planted the bombs and activated the timer. Kid Flash realized what Robin had known. The Martians were sent out as they could phase through the walls. Miss Martian didn't want to leave her teammates but was dragged away by her mentor. The two was zapped outside and the two inside were running as the timer was counting down."

Everyone was listening as the man paused to build up the tension. Wally was seeing everything happening inside his head once again. However, this time everything was from Robin's point.

"The two friends saw the door they were running towards closing and they quickened their pace. They weren't going to make it and Robin hoped his friend would use his speed to get out. However, Kid Flash used it, but not to save himself. He threw Robin through the opening and the door closed between them. Robin continued his way out of the mothership.

Robin got out and watched the invasion ended. However, it came at the cost of his family and best friend. We still thank Kid Flash for his sacrifice today as Robin became an important figure for the future of the Earth." The man finished, and the Team and League stared at Wally wide-eyed.

"What happened to Robin afterward?" Batman questioned.

"Robin ended that day and that is why a statue of him is standing with the team. He could not continue as an innocent bird as his soul was tainted by so many deaths. I understand his actions very well." The man told them.

"What actions?" Batman asked.

"The actions he did for the Earth as he followed his best friends last words. The last words Kid Flash told him before the door closed between them. They were"

"Sorry, Dick. They need you more than me." A new voice interrupted. However, the voice was familiar. Too familiar as they said the exact words Wally had uttered to his friend. He quickly turned to see a young man standing there. A smirk on his lips, a domino mask like always and black ruffled hair.

Wally could only utter one word as he looked in shock at what was once his best friend.

"Robin"

* * *

 **Well, here we have the fourth chapter. Yay. I just found out I have a problem with the fifth. I'm considering different options with it. Either that it tells a bit about the past or continue being secretive. I think I'll go for the revealing because I've already written it but change it a bit.**

 **Reviews time!**

 **Thank you all for the positive feedback. It really gives me the energy to work on my 130 ideas (I know it's a lot) They always make a smile appear on my face. But I am a bit worried about this dying of waiting.** **?**

 **Guest who read it three times, I was shocked when I read that. I did not think anyone would like it that bad. Hopefully, this will calm your spirit.**

 **Nightwing2013, in my head Batman and Talia got to it before the Failsafe. I'll try and remember to explain that a bit.**

 **Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: History

**Here is the next chapter. Finally, you will learn of what happened to Robin over the ten years. Hope you guys didn't suffer too long.**

* * *

 **| 2020 October 16, 19:26**

 **| Hall of Justice**

 _"Sorry, Dick. They need you more than me." A new voice interrupted. However, the voice was familiar. Too familiar as they said the exact words Wally had uttered to his friend. He quickly turned to see a young man standing there. A smirk on his lips, a domino mask like always and black ruffled hair._

 _Wally could only utter one word as he looked in shock at what was once his best friend._

 _"Robin"_

Wally's voice was filled with disbelief as he took in the man in front of him. The man was lean and well-toned built. He was roughly the same height as Batman and as well-muscled. His raven black hair had gotten longer and now reached past his ears.

The recognizable domino mask covered the robin egg blue eyes which he knew was behind the white lenses. The mask had more black than white now and had more sharp ends to fit better with the adult it was on.

The uniform though was completely different from Robin. It was a black costume with shoulder pads, boots, and gloves. The abdomen area was colored in a lighter grey. The cape was gone, and the utility belt was smaller and black. Escrima sticks were hanging in a holster on the right side of his leg. The thing everyone noted the most was the chest area of his uniform as it is emblazoned with a blue bird with its wings expanded.

"Rob?" Wally asked again in a small voice as he took in his friend's changes. Changes that had happened over years that he hadn't been there for. The smirk was still plastered on the older bird's face as he nodded in confirmation.

Many of the Leaguers were all staring at the man in front of them. Some had tears in their eyes as they took how grown he was. Their little bird from back then had grown up. He was still smiling as he walked through their group and up to the statue of Kid Flash. He smiled at it with a smile that screamed fondness and yet also sadness. The smile was not as bright as Wally remembered and he realized, that his friend's light had dimmed over the years. The guide from before had left with the other tourists to give the group some privacy.

"And you were correct KF. The Earth needs me." The bird told his best friend. Never turning away from the golden statue. "It was in ruins after the invasion and many had lost their lives in its destruction." He told them, and they had not realized how much had been taken from the civilians.

"I felt so much pain after watching you all die, and I realized I couldn't stay as Robin. He would die with his team in the invasion." He explained as he turned to their group. They winced at the thought of another trauma hitting the 13-year-old bird. It was not something he deserved, but it was what he had gotten.

"I used the company to help build everything up again. Cities were saved, and people could live in peace again. Then the villains started up again, and we didn't have that many heroes. I began to plan my new identity together with a new Justice League. I was quickly voted leader of the League and my life as an important figure began. I made allies with other planets, helped new groups of heroes being created and started to help the metas who needed it." He paused his summary, and everyone was taking in the information with wide eyes.

The bird walked to stand in front of Wally. He easily towered over the teen and if it had been back then, Wally would have laughed at the irony. But now, he could only look up at the man whose shoulders were shaking.

"For the last 10 years, there has been this one thing that I never got to do. I never got to thank you, Wally, for saving my life. Thanks, Walls. I owe you one." The bird said, and Wally realized he was crying under the mask. He brought his arms around his friends and felt a pair of strong arms around him. He let his head rest on his shoulder and Rob's head rested on top of his.

Wally knew for a fact that he too was crying as they let go of each other. He tried to brush the tears away but new one fell from his eyes. He eventually stopped and just accepted that he would cry for the next ten minutes.

The two faced the rest of the group and the former Robin's eyes trailed over them all. He remembered every memory that still was with him as he recognized all of them. However, his eyes stayed longer on one figure. The one he had once grown up under. The one he had once thought of as a father, or still did.

He felt his skin itch from under the mask as the tears from earlier were washing away the glue holding it in place. He took up the spray from one of his pockets and sprayed it over his mask. Then he took hold of the edge and took it off.

His eyes were closed as the mask was taken off but slowly opened to reveal blue eyes with a hint of red from the crying he had done earlier. He brushed away the dried tears before putting his mask and spray into one of the compartments in his belt.

Everyone was shocked that he had just taken off his mask like that, but Wally was just happy to see his younger brother's eyes again. The first to react to the reveal was Superboy who pointed at the bird's face with a slack jaw.

"Your eyes are blue." He said and the people who had seen the eye color before were laughing at the comment.

"Yeah they are. Maybe I should introduce myself? My name is Richard Grayson, but my friends call me Dick." Dick told the team which stared dumbstruck at him. they were trying to take all the happenings of the day in, but this took the cake. Artemis however, seemed to realize something as her eyes widened in recognition and then glared at him.

"You're that freshman!" She yelled while pointing accusingly at him. She was still glaring as he let out a laugh at the memory. It had been ten years for him since that day when he took the photo with her at the school. He still had the picture somewhere though.

"I said we would laugh about it sometime." Dick teased with a wink and Artemis wanted to shoot him with an arrow for his trollish attitude. Some were laughing at their interactions as it reminded them of the bird they remembered. However, one hero was looking Dick up and down and something seemed to click in their mind.

"You're 23 now, right?" Superman asked and as Dick nodded in confirmation, many felt their mouths drop. The former teen was now a well-grown adult. The team was gaping as they were still years from turning into adults and now the youngest was way older than them.

"Yes, one of my sons never let me forget how old I am." Dick said with another laugh and eyes widened again. How many surprises was this man holding?

"You are a father?!" Green Arrow yelled in shock as he couldn't believe that the young man would take on such responsibility so early in his life. He had taken in Roy and everyone knew how he had failed as a father. He hoped the kid hadn't done the same.

"Yeah, I am. I have five kids. Three boys and two girls. I adopted them as they needed a home and a family." Dick explained, and Batman almost didn't recognize this grown man as his kid. Superman thought along the same lines.

"You followed in Batman's footsteps…" He commented, and Dick focused his gaze on the Kryptonian.

"Yeah, I guess I did. I'm quite happy with my family though, wouldn't change it anything." He told the former reporter with a fond smile. He really did love his family, even when they caused him pain.

"You became a father at the age of 23?" Kaldur questioned and Dick turned to his former leader. He knew the next bit of information may be a bit unbelievable.

"No, I became a father at a much earlier age. I bent the rules a bit, so I could adopt my eldest. I was 16 when I became a father." He explained, and everyone gaped, some jaws could almost hit the floor.

The team was maybe the most surprised as themselves were 16 and none of them could ever think of becoming a parent. They couldn't possibly raise a kid on their own, yet it seemed their teammate somehow did.

"What's next? Marriage?" Artemis joked, and Dick began to look sheepish. She looked at him shocked as she had only been joking. "You're kidding?" She asked and as he didn't say anything she felt her eyebrows staying in her hairline and maybe never returning down if this continued.

"I have a fiancée. We're getting married sometime this year or the next." Dick explained, and Bruce felt himself go into shock. His son was getting married and he didn't even know to who. He didn't know anything about the people in his son's life. The fact simply hurts.

"Are you telling them about me, Wingnut?" The voice of Flamebird came and everyone turned to see her walking towards them. They watched as she had her arms around his neck and then leaned into a kiss. He met her lips with his own and the sweet kiss ended quickly as to not turn into a make out.

She stood beside her fiancé and he had his arm around her. He held her close to him and the two smiled at the group together as they were flabbergasted. Wally was maybe the most surprised as he realized he had hit on his best friend's girlfriend.

"Didn't I tell you Wally that you and my fiancé would surely get along?" She teased him, and Dick raised an eyebrow quizzingly.

"You've been talking about me, Babs?" He asked her, and she smirked at him slyly.

"Maybe, what are you going to do about it?" She asked him and then a smirk spread on his face too.

"What about sending my kids at you. I'm sure they would be happy to get to spend some time with their new mother." He told her, and she stiffened. She knew how much trouble those kids could get into and it was something she wanted to avoid.

"I would rather not. Your kids could rival Joker when it comes to creating chaos." She told him and the two laughed together. The group was just trying to accept the fact that Flamebird was going to marry their bird.

"I believe the two of you have a gala to reach, master Nightwing and mistress Flamebird?" A new British voice came and a tall, lanky man with gray hair dressed in a nice suit came to stand in front of the happy couple. Some recognized the man but to others, he was another stranger.

"Right. Thank you, Alfred." Flamebird thanked the man.

"Alfred, would you mind taking over from here?" Dick asked their trustworthy butler.

"Of course not, sir. Now, the two of you should hurry before the manor is swarmed by those predators." Alfred ushered them away.

"I'll have Cyborg come to take care of you guys. He is rather good at multitasking. I need to run. See you guys soon!" Nightwing yelled as his fiancée dragged him towards the exit.

The League and team were left standing by the statues with Alfred, watching as the two disappeared through the door. None of them really knew what to do with the situation. Bruce, however, walked to stand beside the old butler.

"Alfred, how much have I missed?" He asked his old friend and father figure.

"Quite a lot, master Batman. Quite a lot, indeed." Alfred cryptically replied. He then turned to face the rest of them. "If you would please follow me."

He led them through the grey halls of the building and the silence was filled with not so silent minds. thoughts about the last ten years were in most minds, yet with the old butler, he could only think of how they had left everything on the shoulders of a teenager. It was something that the old man would never easily forget or forgive.

"This is one of the facility's pause room. Please sit down, there will be a while before any of the Leaguers' are free again." Alfred ordered, and the League and team sat down around the room.

"This is one of the facility's pause room. Please sit down, there will be a while before any of the Leaguers' are free again." Alfred ordered, and the League and team sat down around the room.

It had a television on one wall with a big couch in front of it. Tables were spread around the room with comfortable chairs. There was a small kitchen in one corner which the two speedsters quickly ran to it and grabbed all the food. Alfred was not far behind them as he found a cup of tea from somewhere in the kitchen.

"Why are the League so busy?" M'gann asked curiously. She hadn't heard that there were any dire situations that needed the heroes' attention. Alfred seemed to think through something.

"Penny, please show the live news from Gotham." Alfred ordered, and the television turned on. It showed Gotham from above before zooming in on a big house in the outcast of the city. People were swarming inside while dressed in fine clothing. It looked like one big social event, but what did it have to do with the League?

"Alfred, what is this about?" Batman questioned as he recognized the house but didn't know why there would be such an event taking place.

"Watch the show, sir." Was the simple answer that was returned, along with a sharp glare. Making him turn back to the screen, Alfred was the only person to out-glare him.

"Isn't that Wayne Manor?" Clark questioned, and no one answered the question. Though everyone knew he was right.

"What's happening?" Oliver asked. He knew it had to be some big happening if that many people were going. Just after he asked, a woman with blonde hair dressed in a nice off shoulder pink dress appeared on the screen.

 ** _"Welcome to the Gotham gala of the year. I'm Cat Grant and I will cover this event yet again this year. As normal as every year on this day, people meet at Wayne Manor to honor the original Justice League who fell ten years ago at this day. This event is as normal hosted by Richard John Grayson and his family."_**

The screen showed two pictures of Dick. One showed Dick in the costume from earlier. He was on top of a high building with bright lights behind him and a smirk plastered on his face. He looked cocky as he was holding his escrima sticks in his hands.

The other picture showed Dick without a mask and costume. He was wearing a blue jacket with a black t-shirt and jeans. His smile was bright, and his eyes showed a glow in it which the group hadn't seen when they met him earlier. He was standing in a garden and the smile was clearly to the person behind the camera.

 ** _"You may already know our dear bachelor's story already, but I'll go through it once again for tradition. Richard was born in Haly's circus where his family was acrobats. As he grew up, he learned to use the trapeze. His life was perfect until 1. April 2006. The date when the Flying Grayson fell and left their son as an orphan. It didn't end there as Gotham's former billionaire Bruce Wayne took him in as his ward. Robin soon appeared beside Gotham's Dark Knight and took down the killers of the Graysons._**

 ** _His life kept going with the new changes and he still kept his happy persona. Then this date ten years ago came, and his new life crumbled around him. the world's most powerful heroes were gone, and he had once again lost a family. It was only right that the persona that had stood with them also fell. From that day, the mask of Robin never covered his blue eyes again. Instead, he found a new mask and became one of Earth's most inspirationally heroes._**

 ** _Nightwing became his new name and he once again rose to help the world with new heroes at his side. The new Justice League was created with him as their leader and with his family helping him, I don't think anything can stop our birds."_**

In the pause room, the League was surprised to hear Dick's whole life story being told on the live news which was sent over the entire world. The lack of a hidden identity was something they couldn't comprehend. In all the time they had known the bird, he had always tried to keep his secrets, yet now, he was sharing his whole life story with the world. He was even doing it with a smile.

The name Nightwing had hit Clark. He remembered it from the tales from his home planet. He had wondered how Nightwing had come up with the name, but now he didn't need to. He knew why Dick had taken it and Clark was proud that he had helped the man find a new name for himself.

However, the team was more surprised that the bratty teen they still remembered was the leader of the Justice League. They had all wanted to join the League someday and now Robin was leading it. he even built it up again.

Kaldur wasn't as surprised as his friends because he knew his friend was meant to be a leader. He hadn't been ready when he was Robin, but Kaldur could see the growth in his friend. Perhaps their 'deaths' had been for the best. It had let Robin grow on his own, make a place for himself in the world and create his new self. Maybe it had been for the best.

On the screen, the picture shifted to show the inside of the dining hall in the manor. It was an expansive room decorated with colors and symbols that made the Leaguers' heartache. Their symbols were decorated and held high on the walls. The gala was held in respect for them, and they could only sit and watch as people talked and danced.

In the far end of the room was a pair of stars which held itself like a majestical stage. At the top stood seven nicely dressed people. The camera zoomed in on them and the past heroes could see them clearly. One of them was easily recognized as their missing bird. With him stood three girls and three boys.

Dick was in the middle of the group with a wide smile as he waved to the crowd. He was dressed in a white dress shirt with an electric blue tie. Over the shirt was a black suit jacket and a pair of pants to match. His belt buckle stood in style with his tie and was in the form of his hero emblem. A bird with its wings spread.

He turned to the man beside him with a mild glare. His lips moved, and it looked like he was reprimanding the other man. The man tried to look innocent and Dick only shook his head. The man was quite tall, as tall as Dick if not taller. He was muscular and wore a black dress shirt with a blood red tie. He too had black pants but the thing that stood out with his outfit and made the butler behind them glare at the screen was the biker jacket he wore. He seemed to know he would be in trouble afterward as his greenish blue eyes were filled with mischief. His bangs almost covered them as it was a fluffy mess. The black hair standing to every side but still looking stylized. The bangs in the front were different as it was a strange white that contrasted with the rest of his hair. He tried to brush the bangs out of his face but only for them to fall back.

 ** _"Beside Richard is his oldest son, Jason Grayson. He is an orphan from the streets of Gotham. He was found and taken in by Richard when he had gotten in trouble with a gang. The boy was quickly finding his place beside his hero and Robin rose again. He has now lived in the household for over eight years. However, it didn't last long as he fell into the hands of the Joker, but years after his death, he returned as a new man. A man going by the name the Red Hood. An anti-hero and leader of the group Outsiders. With death disappeared his morals about killing, but he is still standing by his family with strong loyalty. You simply do not mess with his family."_**

The brief summary of one of the many kids Dick had surprised them. Black Canary frowned at one thing in the summary.

"He died, but how is he alive then?" She asked the one person in the room who would be able to answer. Alfred took another sip of his tea before deciding on an answer.

"Jason was killed by the Joker years ago, Dick grieved for a long time. Then Ra's al Ghul, a man who decided that fighting on the side of the Light was of no use to him, decided that as a gift he would resurrect Jason. It did not go as planned and Jason got out of their hands. we have yet to know where he was during those two years after. He returned to Gotham as a changed man and Dick accepted him into his family again. Even with the killing."

Alfred's tale left them all speechless and some in thought. However, the feed on the screen moved on to show a younger man standing beside Jason. He was not as tall or broad as the older, but one could almost see a resemblance between them.

He had black hair which was long enough to reach past his ears. It was combed back with a few bangs coming into his face. He had intelligent blue eyes and a shy smile playing on his lips. He wore a red dress shirt with a black tie and a pair of black pants.

Jason ruffled his hair which made some of the shorter strands go to the sides and become a mess. The older laughed as the younger tried to comb it back with his hands while scowling at Jason. As the hair was fixed, he turned to Jason with a hard glare.

 ** _"The young man beside Jason is Timothy Drake-Grayson (19). Timothy is said to have been a great detective, even at the age of nine. After the loss of his parents, he became the second son of Richard. As it was after the death of Jason, Timothy took over the mantle as Robin. However, he has now changed his name to Red Robin who is the leader of the Teen Titans. He is known for his smarts and is also known as the greatest detective and manipulator of the hero community."_**

"Looks like you've got a challenge Batman. Do you think he's better than you?" Superman joked but Batman looked at the screen with his face blank as always.

"It may look so as Dick hasn't corrected it." Batman said and that made the Kryptonian look at the young man on the screen before it shifted.

It stopped at a young woman who was laughing at the two brothers. Her blond hair was set up in a messy bun with a black flower pin in it. bangs were framing her face where energetic blue eyes were watching with fondness. Her curves were framed by a light purple one strap dress. It went out at her hips and flowed nicely around her while it only reached her knees. A black and golden belt was around her hips at where the dress flared out.

 ** _"Stephanie Grayson (16) is the first adopted daughter of the family. She is known as the former daughter of the Gotham villain Clue master. But she used her own skills against her father and helped in his arrest. She was taken in by Richard as she had nowhere to go and continued her life as the vigilante known as Spoiler. Stephanie is known for her bubbly personality and wit."_**

Then the feed moved from the bubbly blonde and over to another young woman, she was from Asian lineage with black shoulder length hair and brown wary eyes. They were going around the people coming into the room and back to the people standing around her. She stood beside Stephanie with a straight posture. She looked elegant as she stood there with her black floor length dress. Two straps were bound behind her neck.

 ** _"Cassandra Grayson is Richard's second daughter and fourth child. Her story is that she was raised from birth to become an assassin. As Richard took her in, the only language she knew was body language. She is against killing like her adopted father and goes out at night as Black Bird, the partner of Spoiler."_**

As the group was watching the show, Wally couldn't believe what he was seeing. These kids were Dick's. Wally still couldn't wrap his head around the thought about his best friend being a father. Then there was that one fact which made Wally want to check his friend's sanity.

"An assassin… of course he took in an assassin!" Wally yelled to the heavens and the others felt with him as this was a shock to them too.

The feed once again shifted to stop at the youngest of the group, which was a young boy. Everyone knew at once that it was the Robin they had met as he had the same scowl. The boy's face was almost a copy of Bruce's. The boy stood in front of Dick, who was holding the boy close to him with one hand and the boy didn't seem to mind the close contact. He wore a white dress shirt with a gray west and he had a green tie.

 ** _"Eleven-year-old Damian Grayson is Richard's newest son. He was taken into the household one year ago as his mother dropped him off. He has been trained since birth to an assassin but with Richard as his new mentor, that mindset quickly disappeared. The bond between father and son could rival the bond between the original Dynamic Duo. Damian holds the mantle of Robin and is Nightwing's second partner."_**

Bruce was beginning to see the life Dick had built up for himself. However, it was a life without him, a life where Bruce had missed his son grow up into an adult. however, he was not the only one to have missed out on the bird's life into adulthood. With the team, Wally facepalmed at the news about the last kid.

"Another assassin." He mumbled to himself. Two of the kids were trained assassins, another a child of a criminal and one was killing people after being resurrected. Sounds like Dick picked the most interesting and dangerous kids he could. And here Wally thought Dick would have enough with being a vigilante.

"What's wrong with assassins Baywatch?" Artemis questioned with a hard glare. Wally looked at her nervously.

"Nothing! But why are you suddenly so protective of assassins? Is it because of your sister?" He asked her, and she looked away from him as if there was something she didn't want to tell him.

"Nothing. Just don't judge people because of how they were raised and especially my sister." She told him. the rest of the team watched their interaction with raised eyebrows. Yet, their focus returned to the show as it shifted to focus on the red-haired woman beside Dick.

Her fire red hair was loose and wild as her personality. Her green eyes hidden behind glasses, but their sharp glint not dampened. She wore a green off shoulder dress that went to her ankles with white details on the top.

Dick was holding her close to him with one hand and she stared into the camera with a smirk before she turned her head to smack her red lips against Dick's. As the kiss came to an end, both parties were smiling, and she winked at the camera, making her fiancé laugh at her antics.

 ** _"There we have our power couple. Barbra Gordon is Richard's lovely lady and fianc_** ** _é_** ** _e. The two have dated for four years and Richard newly popped the questioned and everyone is happy for them. Barbra is not the type of wife who stays home and waits for her husband to come home at night. No, she stands beside Nightwing as his partner, Flamebird. And I must say, the flame between the two is quite hot."_**

After the introduction of the Graysons, it had taken to showing different people attending the gala. Something that didn't interest the past heroes. Some continued to watch but most began to speak among themselves. Bruce had taken to try and get some information from the silent butler with Clark beside him.

"Alfred, everything, it really changed." Bruce stated while his eyes focused on the feed where the boy, now man, was shown speaking to some big genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist.

"And yet much still stayed the same. Master Dick is still working every day to save lives. He still loves people and still smiles. He still has friends and family which cherish him, and I must say he did an excellent job in building his life back. He is a bright young man, with a good life in front of him. You need to understand sir, master Dick is still the same boy you knew, but he has grown, not changed." Alfred explained in a fatherly tone. Bruce tried to see the same Dick he remembered in the man on the screen, he had a tough time with it and that made his mood worse.

"Don't worry Bruce. I'm sure we'll find a solution to this." Clark tried to console but it did nothing to calm the brooding spirit of the bat.

"I'm not so sure about that Clark."


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome Home

**Okay, so it took a while for me to finish going through Central. This is also a long chapter with over 6000 words. Took me a while to write this. Soon, the random things I wanted to add to the plot is coming. Soon, so very soon.**

 **Loftcat27: Thank you for liking the story so far. (:**

 **MuffinHipsta: Well, Zatanna appeared and other characters are being introduced soon. Jon, I could put him in, it is possible, but then Clark would have to be married to Lois before the Failsafe, and pregnant. He would be around one year younger than Damian. The problem with adding Jon though would be that I don't know his character very well. It would take me a little more time to update if I** **add a scene with Jon and Clark meeting. I also like the idea of Conner being a big brother.**

* * *

 **| 2020 October 17, 00:47**

 **| Hall of Justice**

It was getting late and the past heroes were all tired from the long day. The room they sat in was the one where the zeta tubes had been set up in. chairs were by the walls for the people who often had to wait for others to come through.

They were sitting around while waiting for Alfred to return with some others, so they could go home and sleep. They were tired out from all the revelations and shocking news. The world they had once known were so ultimately changed. Did they even belong here any longer?

"Where are we supposed to stay?" Wally asked out loud. It got many out of their thoughts and they looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" M'gann asked with a frown.

"Well, it's been ten years and therefore our homes are not ours any longer." Wally explained his thoughts. The explanation made some panic as they thought about. Did they still have their homes? Would they have somewhere to stay? What were they going to do?

The door into the room opened and the butler returned with Cyborg, Roy and Cheshire. The three of them were pushing carts with boxes inside. The boxes had the names of some of the past heroes and they were confused of why boxes were taken to them.

"If I heard correctly then you understand your situation. These boxes have your stuff from your old homes. Until we find a place for you to stay, you will be staying here at the Hall." Cyborg explained while Cheshire and Roy delivered out boxes to those who did not have their homes any longer.

In the boxes were clothes and other objects of personal importance. Yet there were some that didn't get a box. Those were Zatara, Wally, Barry, Oliver, Dinah, Artemis, and Bruce. The rest were going through their boxes and finding their object aged and old.

"The seven of you actually got places to stay. We have called Iris and Zatanna. Both are happy to get you home." Cyborg told them. The two speedsters were excited as they heard the name Iris while Zatara wondered how his daughter had been doing over the years as he was gone. He accepted the phone handed to him by this time Leaguer and teleported himself with magic to his and her home.

"Oliver, Dinah, you're coming home with me." Roy told them as he walked towards the zeta with the two on his heels. They disappeared in the light of the beam and Cheshire walked over to her sister.

"I'll be taking you to our mom." She told the teen before dragging her to the zeta where they disappeared off to see their mother.

The two speedsters waited for Cyborg to write in the coordination of their beloved city, so they could run home. It didn't take long before Bruce was the only one left. He knew where he was going but was unsure if he would fit in his own home. Cyborg seemed to realize the nerves going through the man as he stood beside him.

"Dick is waiting for you at home. They all are in the manor, even if none of them really live there any longer. Oh, and you'll have Alfred by your side as you meet the kids. He's like a safe line. Stay with him unless you want to be dragged into their craziness. There is a reason people hope the bird clan is stopping to grow. Good luck man." Vic said with a laugh. He knew from years of experience that Bruce would need it.

Alfred seemed to be finished with his last errands in the hall as he came up behind Bruce. The butler was as silent as ever, making Bruce feel grateful for the fact that the butler was unchanged.

"Thank you for your help, Mister Stone but I believe master Bruce will be fine." Alfred told the hero who smiled back at the butler.

"Sure, just hold an eye with him, Alfred. I'll take care of everything here, again." Cyborg sighed. Alfred nodded in goodbye before walking into the zeta with Bruce at his side. They disappeared in a flash and left Cyborg with the many confused and worried heroes.

And once again, Victor Stone cursed his luck, and Richard Grayson.

* * *

 **| Central City**

The zeta activated, showing two speedsters coming out of the light. The two of them looked around the city as they slowly began walking towards the house Barry had once lived with his wife in. Wally tried to spot every difference in the city he had once protected.

The house of Iris West-Allen was the same as they remembered, maybe a new coat of paint but still the same. The steps up to the door were nervous and fearful. What would they see when the door opened? They stood there staring at the door for a long time (in speedster time) before Barry knocked.

They waited, and slow, silent steps were heard. They stopped in front of the door and after seconds of silence, it opened. Iris stood there with the same green eyes Barry could always lose himself in. The same long red hair was falling over her shoulders and the bangs were longer.

Tears were forming in her beautiful green eyes as she looked over them. Her hand coming up to her mouth to try and hold back the sobs racking her. Her eyes were filled with disbelief and love. She hadn't thought she would ever see them again. Ten years with grievance and now they were back. They had finally returned to her.

"Wally, Barry?" Came her shaky voice silently. It was almost just a whisper as she still could not fathom that it was real. The tears were falling now, sliding down her cheeks until Barry put his thumb on it lovingly. He brushed the tears away before bringing her into his arms.

"Iris." He whispered to her and she was shaking with every sob. She couldn't believe it. it was a dream come true and nothing could wake her up now. She held on to the red shirt of Barry and felt the quick beat of his heart. Proving that he was alive.

Wally stood there watching as his uncle and aunt hugged. Tears were in the corners of his eyes as he looked at her. Barry looked up from her hair to look at him. He opened invitingly at the younger speedster and it took only a second before Wally too was in Barry's arms. Wally was holding his arms around his aunt while crying into her shoulder. They stood there on the porch for who knew how long.

They finally let go of each other, but the speedsters hovered over the woman while she brushed her tears away. She then guided the two of them inside to the living room. She sat down in the armchair facing the couch where the speedsters sat down.

She looked them both over and took in their unaged appearances. She took her phone out of her pocket and opened to see the last messages she had gotten before the appearance of the two. She sighed as she read the newest message. It told her he would be home soon.

"When Dick texted me about this I didn't believe him." She started while putting the phone away. She didn't see the two share a curious look on the couch at the revelation.

"Dick texted you?" Wally questioned, and Iris nodded in confirmation.

"He usually calls but I believe he was sending it in a rush or he would have called. He usually does when he wants to talk to me. We are sometimes invited to the manor for dinner and I find his children quite adorable." Iris told them with a fond smile as she remembered the different dinners where the boys were usually arguing, and Dick was sinking in his chair tiredly. She would burst into laughter and silence the whole table until they were laughing with her. She had needed the mess and noise after the death of her husband and nephew. And Dick had needed someone who was close to Wally.

"Why do I have the feeling that everything centers around Dick?" Barry groaned while trying to wrap his head around the thought of his wife hanging out with the birds. Wally was frowning as he couldn't agree more with his uncle.

"Ten years is a long time." Iris said with a sad smile and the two male's hearts broke as they realized the pain she had been through. "I really missed you two." She told them and silence after was comfortable, but sadly, didn't last for long. The door in the hallway opened with an audible click and the two speedsters looked to the doorway where a loud yell came from.

"Grandma Iris! I'm home!" A young male voice came, making them wonder what was going on. Iris wasn't old enough to have grandkids! Neither was Barry. He didn't have any kids! Or did he?

"Dick was really hard on us today. I'm so going to feel it tomorrow." The voice continued before a brown-haired and green-eyed teenager stood in the doorway. He wore a baggy Flash hoodie with the symbol on the chest being a bit faded from years of use. His ruffled hair was standing back from the force of the runs he took. On the top of his head was the vizors he usually wore, and a black backpack was slung over his shoulder.

His green eyes landed on the two strangers on the couch. Their appearance so alike to the figures in holograms and books. He looked over at his grandmother who nodded with a warm smile. He looked back at the two who now rose from the couch. They stood protectively between the newcomer and Iris.

"Iris, who's this?" Barry questioned with a hard stare at the teen. Wally stood beside him and was glaring at the older teen. However, Iris ignored the two protective speedsters as she walked around them to hug the brown-haired teenager. She then turned back to the surprised men.

"This is Bart. Our grandson, from the future and an alternate Earth. He's been living with me for 4 years now." She explained and the two from the past were trying to take the information in.

"Is that really grandpa?" Bart asked while looking between his grandmother and Barry, whose eyes were turning wide with the thought of having a grandson when he didn't have any children. However, Iris' explanation was making somewhat sense as he knew of the different universes and the different theories.

"Yes Bart, that's Barry." Iris replied to the question. Her lips formed a warm smile as she felt Bart disappear from her side. She then saw him clinging to Barry in a hug and the grandfather was too shocked to react. Wally was surprised with the speed Bart had shown, making him realize that there was yet another speedster in town.

"Grandma, do we have any food?" Bart asked Iris after he let go of his grandfather. Iris laughed at the hopeful looks sent to her by the three different speedsters. It was a surprise food hadn't come up before now.

"I made some late dinner with the thought of Barry and Wally being hungry after the day. So, if you all sit down at the table, then I'll get the food." She told them before disappearing into the kitchen. The three speedsters sat down at the table, Wally and Barry taking up one side while Bart taking up the other with a seat for Iris.

Iris returned to the kitchen with many dishes. She put them on the table and went to get the rest before she could finally sit down. They began to eat, and she watched them as they shoved the food into their mouths. It was a sight she had grown used to over the years, along with making enough food for two speedsters. Now there was three and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"So, Bart, when you came home, you talked about Dick being hard on you?" She asked the 17-year-old teen who looked up from his food to focus on her. He swallowed and then threw his hands up into the air, making the two on the other side of the table focus on him too.

"YES!" He exclaimed loudly until Iris gave him a stern look. "Sorry, it's just that he was in that bad mood again." Bart was explaining. Iris sighed as she knew very well what he was talking about. She had seen it for ten years and every year it was the same. However, the two from the past watched confused about the conversation.

"It was the 16th October Bart, of course, he would be in a bad mood. You understand it." Iris said, and Bart nodded sadly. He remembered the times when Dick got that faraway look in his eyes as he told stories of the older times.

"Yeah, when is the next dinner with the birds?" He asked curiously. He knew it had been months since last time and he wanted to see Alfred again ad the butler's amazing cooking. Iris seemed to think about it as her eyes trailed off to the two others and a smile spread across her lips.

"I'm sure Dick would invite us over sooner than later. After all, we have something to celebrate." She replied, and Bart looked excited as he caught on. Barry and Wally were still confused about the whole conversation.

"What are you two talking about?" Barry questioned with a frown. He got that it was about Dick but some of the things didn't really click into a full picture. Especially the fact that Dick was in a bad mood and having dinner with Iris and Bart as often as it sounds.

"Dick always gets into a bad mood around this time of the year. Most people do." Iris explained while thinking of the date they were luckily now past.

"Dick, as in my best friend?" Wally asked, trying to wrap his head around the thought of Dick being in a bad mood on a specific date each year for ten years. He knew Dick was not in the best moods at the date of his parents' deaths, but a bad mood was not what he would use to describe him then.

"That's right! You were Dick's best friend! His savior! I can't believe you're here." Bart exclaimed excitedly. Over the last four years he had learned so much from Dick, and here sat the one person who had sacrificed himself, so the world had Dick Grayson at its side. He was Bart's hero!

"From the tales Dick told about you two, Bart idolize you Wally." Iris explained to the past heroes who was staring at the awestruck teen.

"Dick has been telling stories about me?" Wally asked curiously, not believing that his friend would go to such lengths just for him.

"At dinner we usually we talk about the old days. When he wasn't mentor, but rather a protégé and had his team to cause trouble with. However, now he has a different lifestyle. He's a mentor to Bart, likes to help him out as he sees it as his way of paying you back for your sacrifice." She explained, and Wally was dumbstruck by it.

"He never had to pay me back. I did it because I wanted to." Wally said, his voice sad as he thought of how Dick had been trying to pay everyone back for the loss of him. It wasn't what he had wanted. Bart seemed to sense the dark mood coming from the youngest speedster.

"You could come to school with me! You could talk to Dick there and maybe you too could join the classes." Bart said to try and lighten the mood, but he should have thought more through it. iris hemmed, and Bart recognized the sound as him in trouble.

"About the school Bart, your math grade is suffering. Do you even listen to what Dick says?" Iris asked the now nervous teen who was rubbing his neck.

"Math?" Barry questioned confused about why the subject was associated with Dick. Bart was happy with the change of topic and turned to his grandfather to avoid the glare from Iris.

"Dick is my math teacher along with being my main mentor. He's also the principal of the school." Bart explained exited before he turned back to his grandmother. "That reminds me, Dick really trained us hard. We were all lying on the ground in pain by the end of it. I'm not sure Jaime is getting out of bed tomorrow." He continued, and Iris sighed at the vision of the kids lying in pain on the floor.

"At least it's Saturday and you can relax until Monday. Then you are going to talk to Dick about your math grade." She ordered in a firm tone which made Bart bow his head.

"Fine grandma Iris." Bart whined before he quickly finished his food. He then took his plate to the kitchen and disappeared upstairs to his room. The three by the table heard the door to his room close and Iris sighed.

"That boy needs to realize his grades are important." Iris said to herself, forgetting the two others by the table who were once again confused about the whole future. There had been so many changes done that things weren't even recognizable.

"He has plans of being only a hero?" Barry asked with a laugh as he looked after the brown-haired speedster. He knew the feeling of wanting to become like someone else.

"He plans on getting into the Justice League and to stand by Nightwing as an equal. He doesn't understand that his grades need to be quite high for that to happen." Iris explained with another sigh.

"What do grades have to do with joining the League?" Wally asked, curious about the grades.

"Maybe I need to explain something else to you." Iris began while rising to look at her phone again. "The school Dick is the principal of is for heroes and metas. It involves training to become heroes like the two of you." She finished and gave her phone to Barry who looked at what seemed to the school site.

"A school to become heroes?" Wally questioned surprised by the reveal of such a school. He wondered why Dick had thought about it.

"They teach about fighting, battle strategy, how to safely handle gadgets and save civilians, about computers and much more. The metas who choose to not become heroes take normal classes along with safety training of their powers. It becomes easier for them to live a normal life with us non-metas." She explained making things even more strange than what they had believed.

"Dick steers a school for metas, I'm not shocked." Barry shook his head. "Knew the boy was made for something big ever since he showed up at the Watchtower beside Batman." Barry laughed at the memory of a smiling nine-year-old standing beside the Dark Knight. It had been such a shock to everyone in the League.

"I remember meeting him for the first time as Kid Flash. I was so awed by him back then. Should have realized that he was such a troll." Wally commented as he remembered the old days. The really old days.

"Wally, tomorrow I'll take you to your parents' house. We agreed that we shouldn't split the two of you up the first day. They can't wait to see you." Iris told him, and Wally looked down on the floor with his thoughts razing about his parents. How much must it have hurt them that he died?

"Are they alright?" He asked, and she nodded. He smiled at her, happy at the thought of seeing his parents again.

"What have you been doing these last years?" Barry asked curiously. She began to explain her high paying job as one of the most trusted journalists.

* * *

 **| Las Vegas**

Outside a house in one of the richer neighborhoods, appeared Zatara. He stared up at the old, yet beautiful house which he had bought so many years ago for him and his daughter. it looked just like when he left it and he could feel the magic protecting the house. It was powerful, maybe even more than his and the magic signature was of his daughter.

He began walking towards the front door. He felt the protective magic let him get inside the wards. He was at the front door which opened by itself. He took a deep breath before he walked inside. The door closed behind him, but his focus had shifted to the pictures on the walls.

They were all of people. Some were of him and his daughter when she was young. Then there were pictures of people he had never seen, and some of the people he had met today. He was amazed by all the people his daughter seemed to know and cared about.

At the sound of steps from the floor over, he turned to the stairs and there she was. She was taller, with a more curvaceous frame. Her hair was wavier and longer than he remembered. Strands of her black hair were hanging over her ears to frame her more mature and sharper face. Her cyan eyes were filled with tears and her hands came up to her mouth to try and stop a sob.

"Dad!" She cried out before she almost threw herself down the stairs. She leaped into his open arms and he hugged her close. He felt every sob that racked her body and tears were falling from his own eyes as he looked down at the beautiful woman his daughter had become.

"Zatanna, my dear daughter." He whispered into her hair and another sob escaped her. He held her closer. He knew there was a lot to talk about, but right now, he only wanted to hold his daughter.

* * *

 **| Star City**

Oliver and Dinah followed closely as Roy lead them towards the house they all had once lived in. the windows were dark yet one could clearly see the place being old but well cared for. Roy led them to the front door where opened the door to let them into the hallway.

"You live in my house?" Oliver asked curiously. He had thought Roy would have still lived in his old apartment where he was living in their time. However, Oliver did not remember there being pink tiaras in his house.

"After your death, I became your heir and got all your stuff." Roy explained easily while beginning to pick up some of the girly toys littering the floor. He picked them up with care and laid them down in a purple toybox which stood by one of the walls.

"Why are there so many children toys here?" Dinah asked while she too helped cleaning up the floor. She studied one of the pink jump ropes and began wondering if it meant what she thought it did.

"My daughter is 5 and likes to play with mommy and daddy." Roy told them with a proud smile. Dinah could see that he was proud of his girl and she was rather proud that the rebellious teen she remembered was gone and left a responsible father in his place.

"You have a daughter?!" Oliver yelled in shock. It had never occurred to him that Roy would get a child. It couldn't be with Cheshire, could it? Oliver would break if that was the case. However, if Roy had a daughter, that meant he had to… Roy is too young for that! Oliver was simply put, not in a good place.

"She is with her grandma now and most likely meeting her aunt." Roy explained while leading the two of them into the living room which was cleaner than the hallway. Roy sat down in one of the two lean chairs that faced the couch where Dinah and Oliver sat down in.

"You and Jade" Dinah stated as she wanted to continue the conversation. She was rather interested in what Roy had been doing with his life.

"Are married and have a kid." Roy summarized happily. It was relieving to know Roy had a good life with what Dinah had hoped for him. she saw the man as her own son, but he was a bit old now for that, he was even older than her and Oliver now.

"Roy! I'm back from the team!" A new voice came from the hallway. The voice was young and sounded so much like Roy that it confused them. Roy in front of them rolled his eyes at the person in the hallway.

"Ray, we got visitors!" He replied to the person now known as Ray, a name that sounded much like Roy. Steps came towards the living room until the person was right outside the doorway.

"Jade's mother again?" Ray stated just as he stepped through the doorway. Ray was a red-haired teenager. He was a complete copy of Roy, just much younger.

"No." Roy replied just as Ray's blue eyes landed on the two on the couch. He froze in the doorway like a deer caught in the headlights. Roy let out a chuckle at Ray's expression of horror.

"Fuck. It's Ollie." Ray cursed as he began moving again. His shoulders sagged, and he threw his head back with a sigh. He felt the world hated him for how it brought something he was glad was gone back.

"Two Roys." Oliver commented nonbelieving from his seat beside Dinah. Both were looking between the Roys in surprise. None of them had ever thought there was two of Roy, it could only mean cloning was still in use. Roy rolled his eyes at Oliver's comment before deciding to explain the family he had now.

"I'm a clone created by Cadmus." He bluntly revealed. The two on the couch was filled with horror at the revelation. Because if he was the clone, then what had happened to the original, unless. Their gazes moved to the younger Roy, realization hitting them in the gut.

"I was frozen since I was 15." Ray revealed to them while he was leaning against the doorway tiredly. However, as his blue eyes meet Oliver's, the only thing in them was an untamed rage. "You were a terrible mentor." Ray told him before walking out of the room.

Roy knew the teen went up to his room as he would need time to get used to Oliver being back. It was something Ray had difficulty talking about. Roy and Jim had been doing their best to be there for the original, yet both felt like they were often failing. If it hadn't been for Ray's friends, then Roy would have been more worried, but he trusted Jason and Kori to take care of the young Harper.

Oliver was having a tough time taking everything in and was staring at the floor dazed. He was thinking through every choice he had taken involving Roy and what he had done wrong. He tried to think of the moment where Roy could have been switched out, but his mind was in such turmoil that nothing made sense. He could feel Dinah's arm around him trying to keep him grounded.

"He hasn't forgiven you for never finding him." At Roy's words, the green archer looked up. "I learned from Sportsmaster that I was a clone and my mission became to find the original. It took years, and I got into a deep relationship with Jade. it took Lian being born before my priorities changed, but was also then that Jade found out where the League of Shadows held Ray."

"He was not happy, to say the least when he woke up. He had lost one arm to Cadmus, so it could be used to make me and Jim. He didn't know how long he had been frozen, but he didn't react well when he found out. It took some months with therapy before I let him into the world again as Ray Harper, my younger brother."

"You feel bad that he doesn't forgive you, well, I felt terrible when he forgave me for taking his place in the world. He told me it wasn't my fault, it wasn't like I knew what I was before it was too late. He was just grateful I had tried so hard to find him. I can tell you that I broke down when he told me that. I had blamed myself for so long, waited for Ray to yell at me, curse my existence. Instead, he accepted me, and let me help him."

"We've become a family. Jim Harper is the oldest brother working with the police to take down everything involving Cadmus and other organizations. He also works at the company when I'm busy with the League. I'm the second oldest, CEO of the company, living with my wife and daughter while trying to save the world from time to time. Ray is the youngest brother and he switches between staying here and with Jim. He goes to school and hangs out with friends. He lives his life as a somewhat normal teenager, and I'm happy he finally got to."

"Sounds like it has ended good for you." Dinah commented as Roy finished his story. She could see it in how told it. he sounded so fond of the people he had come to love. She was proud of him, and she was sure Oliver was too when he accepted everything.

"Yeah, it has. I'm in the Justice League with some of the best people I know. Heroes are over the whole globe working together to protect. The hero life is not as tiresome or heavy as it was before. Teasing and friendly fighting is normal between heroes and sometimes when someone in the League is having an especially rough time, drinks are brought to the Watchtower and we help them through it. it often turns into what we have dubbed 'Watchtower parties'"

"You have parties in the Watchtower?" Dinah asked confused. She couldn't fathom why it was allowed when the League could be needed at any time.

"As I said, when it's needed, it happens. It is good bonding time between the team and many get out some much-needed frustration. When it happens, we usually have Vic warning Flamebird that the League will be out of reach for the next hours. There are other teams who can handle it when the League is unable to come."

"Batman would never have let us do something like that." Oliver whined as he thought about the things the new League was allowed when they had not.

"Well, we don't have a Batman, we have Nightwing. Which is both worse and better. Dick is a leader who tries to take all the weight himself, together with the guilt. It takes months to get it into his head that it isn't his fault, something he shouldn't have been thinking in the first place. Yet, Dick is always a bright light where Batman will be the darkness. It is much easier to follow the light of a born leader than the darkness of a bat." Roy told them before a yell interrupted the conversation.

"Shut up already! I want to sleep!" Ray called from upstairs, making Roy chuckle. He knew that Ray couldn't hear them from his room, but the teen didn't want the adults to stay up for too long as it had been a long day for everyone.

"Yeah, I think it's time we too went to bed. Your room is where it used to be. I only used it as a guest room. You're free to use it unless you want to sleep on the couch." Roy told them while he rose from the chair. He stretched his arms over his head and a tired yawn escaped from his lips.

"Thank you, Roy, for your hospitality." Dinah thanked him, and Roy nodded back at her. He walked to the doorway before he stopped to look back at them.

"Night Ollie, Dinah." He said before he disappeared to where his own room was, leaving the two from the past to talk in privacy.

"Dinah, what did I do wrong? Why couldn't I have been a greater mentor?" Oliver asked her as the guilt gnawed on him from everything he felt was his fault. Dinah took his hand in hers.

"Oliver, you were a great parent, it was just that Roy and you are so different yet alike that you always clashed for control. He didn't want a boss, he wanted a partner." She told him while leaning her head against his shoulder calmly.

"I was very bossy, wasn't I?"

"We can think about this tomorrow. Goodnight Ollie."

"Goodnight Pretty bird."

* * *

 **| Gotham City**

Jade and Artemis stepped out of the old phone booth in the alley. Artemis felt at home again as she was back in familiar surroundings. Jade was quick to begin the walk towards the apartment complex where their mother was living.

Artemis kept up with her but stayed some steps behind as she felt unsure about her sister. She never dreamed of her sister becoming a hero or get a boyfriend. She had always thought her sister would end up dead somewhere, in jail or just continuing to assassinate people. Yet here they were, ten years in the future, and her sister had what Artemis thought would happen to her. She had dreamed of becoming a hero worth being in the League and a boyfriend that loved her. But it was her sister who live the dream.

The silence was between them until they stood in front of the apartment of Paula Crock. Jade took her keys out of a pocket and opened the door. Artemis stepped inside and looked around the apartment as Jade closed the door behind them.

"Jade, what are you doing here? Aren't you with Roy?" The voice of their mother came from farther inside the apartment. Jade began laughing as she saw the disgusted face Artemis had at the thought of Roy.

However, the face disappeared as her mother rolled into the hallway. The mother froze at the sight of the blonde teen that looked so much like her beloved daughter. She looked at her oldest who nodded, proving that it really was her youngest daughter standing there. Tears began trailing down her cheeks as she stared at her young child.

"Artemis?"

"Hey mom." Artemis whispered as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She ran towards her mother who hugged her tight. Paula cried into the blonde hair she only seen in old pictures. She had missed her so much.

The moment was interrupted by a little girl with red bushy hair running into the hallway. She ran straight for Jade with her small arms out wide for a hug.

"Mommy!" She cried out and Jade knelt to hug her dear baby girl. She kissed the top of the girl's head, making her giggle, and stood up again with her daughter in her arms.

"Mommy?!" Artemis shrieked as she was staring wide-eyed at the interaction. Paula was brushing her tears away with a smile. She looked between her two beautiful daughters, missing their bickering like nothing else.

"Artemis, Jade is quite the mother and wife." Paula told her youngest who continued to gawk at the thought of her sister being a mom. Jade snorted at the thought of her marriage.

"And Roy is the overprotective father and husband." She commented while knowing it would break the little left of her sister's sanity.

"Roy!?" Artemis shrieked again. She was beginning to feel her head hurt from everything.

"Calm down Arthemis. We've been married for years now. It's nothing new." Paula tried to calm her daughter, but it only angered the teen more.

"I wasn't there for those years!" Artemis yelled which made the little girl in Jade's arms begin to look at her curiously.

"You missed the wedding." Jade commented which didn't make the situation better, at all. But her focus shifted from her sister and on to her own daughter as she felt the tugs on her hair.

"Momma, who's that?" Her daughter asked while pointing at the blonde. Jade smiled at Artemis who was now also focusing on the child.

"That Lian, is Artemis, your aunt." Jade answered her daughter. Artemis seemed to first now realize what it meant to her when Jade had a child.

"I'm an aunt." She whispered to herself shocked.

"Now to an important question. When can you babysit?"


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome Gramps

**| 2020 October 17,**

 **| Wayne Manor**

Bruce saw the light from the zeta dim and followed Alfred as the butler walked into the dim lit cave. It was still as spacious as Bruce remembered but he took notice of how bare it looked. Different weapons and vehicles were gone, and the computer was looking older than it should.

Alfred had stopped by the computer, the main point in the whole cave. He watched as Bruce looked around the cave, spotting everything that had changed over the years. Alfred had to admit that he had cleaned less in the cave for the last eight years.

"The cave has gotten less used over the years. The young masters have all moved out of the manor to find their own homes and towns to protect. Nightwing and Flamebird have taken to protecting Blüdhaven with Robin. Black Bird is often in Hong Kong. Spoiler and Red Robin take care of Gotham while Red Hood travels around with his friends. The manor has become the family and vacation home, making the Batcave the base under that time." Alfred explained, and Bruce knew then why it was so empty, the different things had been taken to the different bases over the world.

"You are free to use the showers, master Bruce. I'll announce your arrival to master Dick. He will most likely meet you upstairs." Alfred told him before leaving the man to change and shower in peace. He turned the warm water on and felt his mind race as it washed over him.

His ward had grown from a thirteen-year-old teen to a twenty-three-year-old man. He had built himself a family and repaired the hero community. Bruce couldn't believe all the responsibility Dick had taken upon himself. And this was just some of it, Bruce was sure about that.

He turned off the water and dried off before finding sweats waiting for him outside the shower. He got dressed and slowly, he was in the elevator going up to the manor. The steps to the opening stopped as he waited for it to open.

The grandfather clock groaned as it slid away, and he stepped into the study. The whole room looked like the last time he had seen it, yet there were also noticeable differences. Pictures he had never seen before were on the walls, all of a family Bruce had yet to meet.

It was then he noticed the man sitting at the desk. He was leaning back in the chair comfortably with a t-shirt and sweatpants. His hair was held back by an elastic band. Some of the shorter, raven bangs falling into his face, but none reached the robin egg blue eyes that were reading through the files in his hands. he looked like he had been sitting there for a while now with the different stables of paper on the desk.

Dick finished reading the last paper before he acknowledged that Bruce was in the room. He smiled warmly at the older man and put the papers on the desk, the Wayne Enterprises symbol printed at the top of it.

"Hey, Bruce." Dick greeted as he rose from the chair. The t-shirt hung loosely on him and Bruce could see how much Dick had broadened with growth.

"Did you watch the news?" Dick questioned, hoping he wouldn't have to explain his whole family's history. He got his answer in the form of a glare which was easily ignored as the glare was mild, unlike the butler's glare.

"Not feeling the aster?" Dick asked while leaning against the front of the desk. The old butchering of the English language made Bruce's lips twitch as it felt more normal if it just hadn't been for the deeper voice which said it. His hand curled into fists at his sides. it reminded him of how many years he had lost.

Dick, the forever gentle and understanding person, put a comforting hand on Bruce's shoulder. The boy had learned over the years how to read his mentor, and it had yet to be forgotten. Bruce looked up and his eyes met Dick's.

"My ward grew up without me for ten years. Ten years, Dick." Bruce gritted out, his voice betraying him as it held the pain he was trying to hide. Dick brought him into a hug which he returned after a moment.

"I know. I know Bruce." Dick said while hugging his former mentor and father figure. Bruce didn't like the fact that his son had grown. It was something he began noticing as the boy turned thirteen. A teenager, now an adult.

* * *

 **| 2020 October 17, 10:23**

It was late morning in the Grayson household. Dick was walking from his now empty room to the old bedroom belonging to Bruce. Over the ten years, either he nor Alfred had the heart to shift anything in the room. Alfred had cleaned it, but nothing had changed inside. It was the room Dick had always gone into when he needed to be close to his mentor.

He knocked at the wooden door and then walked into the room. He found Bruce sleeping soundly in his bed. Dick wondered if Bruce was dreaming about their old days or believing the last day was the dream. Either way, Bruce was sure to not to feel the aster when he wakes up.

Dick smiled as he ran at the bed. He then jumped to land on his old mentor. It was something he had done when he was a child and he found the situation perfect to do it once again.

Bruce didn't disappoint as he groaned by the force coming on top of him before flipping Dick off to the side. Dick laughed as he landed beside Bruce on the bed. He could see Bruce trying to ignore him and wouldn't let the old man get away with it.

"Come on Bruce. It's time to face the day." He told the man before an evil idea formed in his head. It was one he had the first time when he tried to wake Bruce up, however, the little kid didn't have muscle enough to do it.

He shifted on the bed and then kicked with all his force, which was a lot. Bruce was pushed off the bed, hard. Dick cackled as he heard the grunt from Bruce as he hit the floor. He watched as Bruce slowly picked himself up and glared at him. He only smiled back innocently.

"Awake yet?" He asked sweetly, and Bruce grumbled tiredly before walking to his bathroom. Dick was sure he heard some creative curses involving him, but he was too used to it. he began picking up the fallen covers from the floor while Bruce got ready. He was sure the man would find his way downstairs to breakfast, but he didn't want Bruce to face the family alone. They are not always the most welcoming.

When Bruce came out of the bathroom, they silently began the walk downstairs. Dick led them towards the living room. It was almost empty of life, only holding a red-haired woman on the couch. She was lying on her back with her head resting on the armrest and her legs curled up on the other side. The green eyes behind the glasses were staring at smartphone in her hands.

"Morning Babs." Dick greeted as he walked over to her while Bruce decided to stand by the wall. The woman looked away from her screen and to her fiancé. Their lips met in a short kiss as he leaned down towards her.

"Good morning Dick." She greeted as she let go of him. She smiled over at Bruce and he nodded back in greeting. She then shifted her focus back on her phone. Dick decided to hang over her and begin a conversation.

Bruce could only stare at them from his stand by the wall. He could see the love between the soon to be husband and wife. The thought of his young getting married had never hit him. Yet, here they were. Dick looking at Barbra with such love in his eyes and hers mirroring it. However, it could have been worse. He could have gotten married to an assassin/criminal like Queen's kid.

His thoughts were interrupted as the door banged up beside him. the kid, Damian, stalked inside angrily and as Dick looked away from Barbra and to his son, the kid pointed behind him where Jason was also coming inside the room.

"Dad! Todd was calling me names again." Damian yelled with fury and Jason was just walking calmly past him with a scowl at the youngest. He decided to plop down beside Barbra who laid her legs on his lap.

"I was not Demon spawn!" The oldest son yelled back irritated at the youngest with a glare. Damian was almost hissing like a cat at the young man but was held back the hand of his dad on his shoulder.

"You just called him a demon Jay." The middle son, Tim commented sleepily as he walked through the door. His eyes were droopy as practically fell on the loveseat. His eyes were closed, and he almost looked asleep there and then. Bruce saw Dick roll his eyes with fondness at Tim's lack energy.

"Stay out of it Replacement." Jason replied to the half-asleep man. Tim opened his eyes a little to send a glare at his older brother. Dick sighed at the glares going between his sons. Everyone had just woken up and they were already arguing. He sent an exhausted look at Bruce who was surprised by the whole ordeal.

Then the door beside him opened again and this time, two girls walked into the room. The Asian girl locked eyes with Bruce for a second before focusing on her sister again. The blonde was staring at her siblings and parents, a smile forming on her lips as death threats were shared and her dad trying to calm them.

"Are we the only sane ones?" Stephanie asked her sister who shrugged in as an answer. Stephanie then locked her eyes on Dick while her smile turned into that of a predator. "Why not just join them then." She declared before she ran at her target.

Bruce watched as the blonde jumped on Dick's back and clung to it after she almost made them tumble. Dick laughed as he realized who was it was. She kissed his cheek before jumping off his back with grace, clearly taught to her by her mentor and father. She then held up a blue smartphone with a shit-eating grin. She took to running out of the room with Dick taking off after her.

"Steph! Come back here!" He ordered after her as he disappeared too through the door. The reply from the girl was heard through the walls as her voice was quite loud with her yell.

"Catch me if you can Dickie!" She had yelled, and Bruce saw Cassandra shake her head by her sister's antics. Bruce met her dark eyes and raised an eyebrow about the whole situation.

"Is it always this chaotic here?" He asked her curiously as he looked between the fighting boys in the room and the door where the father and daughter had disappeared through. The girl looked at her too and nodded at him.

"Yes, it is." She confirmed, and Bruce wondered how the manor was still standing. Cassandra walked away and to stand by Barbra who began to chat with her. Bruce didn't know what to do with himself. Back in his time, the manor had never been this lively, even after Dick joined the family.

Dick came back into the room with Stephanie by his side. Both chatting with enthusiasm and energy most lacked in the morning. However, Stephanie stopped moving as her eyes landed on him. She observed him not as a threat and recognition glinted in her eyes. she then turned to look at her dad who was smiling softly at Bruce.

"Is that him?" She asked loudly, getting the attention of the whole room. Dick nodded in confirmation and her eyes widened as she looked back at Bruce. She began to walk towards him and the silence in the room was deafening. Everyone was just observing the stock-still Bruce.

Jason sat up from where he had been leaning back on the couch and stared narrowly at Bruce. His eyes screamed how little trust he had for the past hero. He knew from all the stories about Batman of what a dick he was, even to Dick. He was not letting this man hurt his family. He also didn't want another grumpy Wayne, Damian was enough.

"That's the bastard?" He questioned, something that made Barbra try and muffle the laugh escaping from her lips. Tim looked wide-eyed at Jason and Damian was glaring at him, most likely for insulting his bloodline. Stephany was trying to hold back a smile at the blunt insult. Cass didn't react at all while Bruce just felt surprised by the hostility the young man held against him.

"Jay!" Dick chastised while giving his son a sharp look. He also glared at his laughing fiancée.

"What? From what you and everyone have told me, he's a bastard." Jason commented with an eye-roll. No one decided to comment on it. They all had read through reports and heard stories from the people who once knew Bruce. However, Dick was not letting it go.

"Jason, not all the stories were like that, were they?" He asked his oldest son who sighed in defeat.

"No, but I still don't like the bastard. I'm not calling him grandpa anytime soon." Jason said, and Bruce stiffened. Dick saw the evil smile forming on her daughter's face.

"We gonna call you grandpa?" Stephanie asked innocently. Tim looked at her sleepily with a raised eyebrow. Barbra looked away from her phone to stare. Cassandra tilted her head to the side curiously. Jason was surprised, and Damian was looking suddenly torn.

"No, please no." Bruce replied quickly. The thought of being called grandpa was terrifying. However, the whole room came to a stop as Alfred walked through the door.

"The meal is served." The butler announced, and everyone got to the dining room. Plates were placed on the table and the various foods stood in the middle, along with four coffeepots. That was a relief to most as Tim practically ran for his seat and filled his cup before taking a good gulp of the warm beverage.

Bruce watched as Stephanie sat down on Tim's right and began to set toasts and eggs on her plate. Barbra was not far off and sat down on the other side of Tim, the seat to the right of the head of the table. She got herself a cup of coffee too and sighed happily as it went down.

Jason sat on the other side of the table from Stephanie. He piled on with sausages and the various foods. Cassandra sat down beside him and began to find her salads. Damian sat down again beside her and was on the left side of the head. The head where Dick sat down. The two found themselves their wanted breakfast, cereal. Somehow, Dick had gotten Damian almost as addicted as himself.

Bruce looked over the table and found a plate beside Stephanie. He sat down beside the energized blonde. He then began to eat too along with the rest. It was a comfortable silence as everyone was content with their food.

"Damian, do you have any homework?" Barbra questioned the boy who was soon going to be her son. However, the two of them already saw each other as so.

"We have a group project. Is it alright if Colin come over later today?" Damian asked while looking at his parents for clearance. Dick smiled at him, glad the young teen had found a good friend in school.

"Of course, Little D." He told his youngest with a smile. Jason seemed to have gotten an idea and looked over the table at Tim.

"How's your girlfriend, Replacement?" Jason questioned which made Tim blush from a bit of embarrassment.

"She's on Themyscira talking to the Amazons with Donna. Last I heard, they were shocked that Wonder Woman had returned from the dead." Tim replied. Bruce frowned at the names. He had heard of Donna from Diana, but Cassie was a new name for him.

"Who's Cassie?" He asked curiously and the people at the table blinked. They had all almost forgotten he was there and that he didn't know all the people they worked with.

"Cassandra Sandsmark, Wonder Girl. Tim's girlfriend." Stephanie answered, and Bruce nodded in thanks. Dick then got the predatory grin Bruce recognized from the various uncomfortable dinners after a date or a meeting with Catwoman.

"When are you going to bring Cassie to the manor, Timmy?" Dick questioned, and Tim froze with his fork halfway up to his mouth. He stared at Dick and swallowed.

"Hopefully, never." He replied, and Dick pouted like a child.

"But Timmers! You need to let the family meet her!" Stephanie commented and got a frustrated glare from Tim thrown at her.

"She has already met all of you!"

"Not without masks." Cass commented.

"I'm not bringing her to this crazy place we call home!"

"But Timmy!"

Bruce decided to block out the rest of the discussion and focus on the food lying on his plate. Maybe this was all a dream? A dream from fear-gas and maybe a bit of laughing-gas too? He wouldn't be surprised. He couldn't fathom the family which Dick and Alfred had built without him. One of them was even his own blood son, created by Talia of all people.

"Bruce?" He heard his name being called and looked up to meet the blue eyes of his ward. "I just got a message from Vic. He wants all of you from the past to meet in the Hall tomorrow. It's about your situation." Dick explained, and Bruce nodded.

Tomorrow they would think about what to do. he just had to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

 **Sorry for the very late update. I began rewriting the chapter and then it took a while with me shifting my focus all the time. I have so many drabbles I keep writing on. hehe. Next chapter, more talk about changes to the hero community and the heroes. Characters are sure to be OOC as I'm not sure how to write all of them, but still adding them to the story. Warning you now. Will be a while until next chapter. Bye bye**

 **MuffinHipsta: Well, Zatanna appeared and other characters are being introduced soon. Jon, I could put him in, it is possible, but then Clark would have to be married to Lois before the Failsafe, and pregnant. He would be around one year younger than Damian. The problem with adding Jon though would be that I don't know his character very well. It would take me a little more time to update if I add a scene with Jon and Clark meeting. However, I also like the idea of Conner being a big brother, so I think I might add Jon.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviews. It's always nice to hear your thoughts about the story. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Heroes of 2020

**Sorry for the long waiting time. I've had this chapter ready for a while but just not felt like posting it. Sorry. I hope you enjoy learning more about the future the team has landed in. This chapter will explain some of the main things that the story will focus on. Now, have fun!**

* * *

 **| 2020 October 18, 08:28**

 **| Hall of Justice**

The halls of Hall of Justice were filled with silence. Only the heavy and uneven steps echoing through them disturbed the silence. The owner of the steps was silently grumbling to himself as he got closer to his destination with a tremendous amount of papers was in his arms. Various copies of the same documents.

He stopped outside the door to the big office. It had been a while since he had taken care of a meeting like this. He would have been in his own private office where he could continue his work in the databases if he could, but the situation wouldn't let him.

The door slid open and he walked inside to place the papers on the long table. His red mechanical eye and blue human eye observed the people in the room. The various people sitting around the table were dressed in civilian clothing and were looking at him with expectations.

He took a deep breath, before slowly letting it out. He steeled himself for what was to be said. He wished he had been in his office. Anywhere else than here.

"Okay. As you may remember, I'm Cyborg, but call me Vic," He began with a wide smile which didn't reach his eyes. "Wing got busy with another meeting and therefore the responsibility of you fell to me." He continued before his mood took a turn. His smile disappeared, and his eyes sharpened.

"We've already put up some scientists to research a way to send you back to your original time," He announced, and the hopeful looks they were sending him made him feel guilt building up. "However, they have already told us that the chances of finding a solution to this are unlikely," Their faces fell. "We won't stop looking but I'm warning you now to not get your hopes up about going back."

Vic grimaced as the hardest part came. He should have made Dick do this. The little hellions better be glad, or he would personally kick their butts.

"Since you've been gone for ten years, you don't really have any files in the systems any longer. Most of you are written as dead while some are just gone. We need to build up those again and place you in the system. You can choose if you want it to be known about your masks or not. We can make excuses for your disappearances and help you build a new life for yourselves in this time. However, there is something which should be taken seriously," He paused to let everything sink in before the hardest part came.

"You can't continue being heroes."

Their faces went from blank to utter rage. Many rose from their chairs while yelling. However, their complaints went to deaf ears. Vic only sighed by their predicted reaction.

"Oh, I'm so getting you back for this Wing," He mumbled to himself before taking another deep breath. "Silence!" He commanded over the room. Their voices quietened down, but their glares were full on.

"Listen, you guys don't have the training, and before you say anything! I know you all were heroes back then and somehow got away with as little training as you have. Most of you were beaten by a thirteen-year-old kid. Now the kid has gotten even better and most heroes and villains these days are around his level. You are not trained for this time." Vic explained with a voice of unyielding steel.

Some of the past heroes looked down on the ground as they remembered their defeats by the little Robin. The situation was finally sinking in. They were outdone, for what Vic had said was true. Many had lost to Robin, some when the kid was ten. If everyone were on that prominent levels, then they stood no chance.

"What about the hero school?" Wally suddenly asked. Many frowned in confusion while looking at the teen.

"Bart told us about it," Barry explained to the past heroes. "Would it be possible for us to train there?" He questioned Cyborg who looked in distaste at the question. He sighed before going into a full explanation.

"That is one option. Taking the hero line and getting the training and educate those of you with powers needed to help more people than yourself. Another option, which I want you all to think about, is having a normal civilian life. Those with powers would only have to take some tests to show control and then you would be free to live your life, as long as you wear no mask."

The original leaguers looked at each other. Thoughtful expressions on all their faces.

"What about us?" Artemis questioned for the team. The team members looked at Vic with curious expressions. Vic began another long explanation.

"You guys are young, and most of you have power. Kaldur'ahm, you can return to Atlantis and go to the academy there or you can join the rest and go to the hero academy. Artemis, you get the same choice, you can either follow the rest of the team or go to a normal high school in your neighborhood."

"So, we don't get a choice?" Conner questioned angrily.

"No, you do not. You need to learn how to control your powers to make it safer for you and everyone around you. Without control and restrain you can hurt people, and I don't care if it's an accident, you still hurt someone." he paused as his eyes landed on M'gann. She was looking down at her lap with unshed tears.

"Listen, the school isn't bad. There are a lot of teenagers who don't know how to deal with their powers. They all go to that school to get help and a normal education in a safe environment. Your teachers will be there to help you understand your powers and help you find a place in the world where you can feel safe and important," he let the information sink in and both teenage aliens were looking at him in awe.

"Think through your options before you decide. The papers can be delivered to either me, Flamebird or Nightwing. The papers need to be filled with the correct information and wishes. These papers will be what gets you back into the world of the living and helps us place you in it," Vic continued to explain while handing out papers to everyone in the room.

"However, if you think you can just take the hero training and easily pass, you're wrong. It's not that easy. People have a challenging time with the training, for every lesson you pass, a harder one appears. You need to be at the top of your game all the time to pass and surpass it to be great. Many have dropped out after a month or two because of it. Remember, you do not need to be heroes."

Vic finished speaking when all the papers were given out. He observed them all go over the papers before his eyes met ice cold blue.

"Why did you find it necessary to create this school?" Bruce, the Batman questioned with a hardened stare which Vic returned full force. Because no old school billionaire vigilante shall question their motives and deeds, especially those that have helped evolve the world.

"I wonder how many people you will ask that question to, beside me. Well, the school was originally started to help those teenagers with criminal backgrounds and parents. Those usually get the Artemis stipend. Organizations needing agents and well-educated people with the skillsets of a vigilante came and the school got bigger. Then the Reach happened. They thought us weak after the fall of the Justice League and tried to invade the planet, however, the new League stopped them from getting too far. But we were too late for many of the teens experimented on. They had developed powers from an activated gene which is called the meta-gene." He paused to watch the various reactions of the original heroes. There were looks of shock, surprise, anger and stoic.

"There were teens who were scared, some who thought they could do anything, some were in denial and it was just chaos. Parents demanded we help them cure their children, but we couldn't. The powers were parts of their genes. Then Nightwing came up with the idea of training the metahumans in the school. Letting heroes teach them not be afraid of themselves, what they could do if they trusted their own power." The expressions changed. It was now more awe and curiosity.

"They don't have to become heroes. We leave that up for them to decide when the time comes. If they don't want to be heroes, they get out into the world with control and a good education. Many have gotten jobs where their powers and interests stand strong. They're happy and their powers do not stand in the way of them living a normal life. Any more questions?"

"You said organizations wanted agents?" Wonder Woman asked.

"They still want them. The hero course isn't just preparing you to beat criminals and villains. It's also preparing them for using tech and gadgets, getting information, spying, and using weapons. Out of these skills, they can become a hero, vigilante, agent, spy, officer, and informants. We have courses that shift more over to the science part of the community. People create our tech and some works in the labs. We need every kind of person we can get."

"How do you know their skills will be used for good?" Superman questioned.

"We don't. We trust our students to know the difference between right and wrong. We expect them to know their own rights and where they stand in the grand scheme. We trust our student do the right thing, if not balance on the grey line between black and white. We raise our students to become the person they want to be, not who they should be." Many looked thoughtful as they were taking in the information.

"I already know many of you will decide to take the hero course. So, I'll warn you about the high standards, especially Wing's. His training is the hardest but for good reason. All his friends and family died in front of him because they weren't strong enough," He let that last punch sit before he continued. They needed to know that it was their fault that Nightwing was as stressed as he was.

"I'm not sure any of you are fit for the hero gig any longer. But if you try, I'll wish you good luck. Good day." He finished before disappearing out of the room and towards his office in the Watchtower. Someone had to begin on the files, so they could be filled out later.

The original heroes stared after him as the door closed. They were now alone in one of the bases for the heroes, and they needed to fill out the paperwork. Seconds passed before Barry rose from his seat with his papers in hand.

"So, Bart told me about the cafeteria here being spacious and having enough food to feed over ten speedsters. That's an achievement in my book, so I'm going there to fill out these. Someone want to come with me?" he asked.

"Yeah. What about you guys?" Wally questioned his friends while he too rose from his seat. Kaldur seemed to think about it before rising too. Conner only grunted before he joined. Artemis too rose from her seat and M'gann wasn't far behind. She seemed eager to get there.

"I wonder if we get to meet someone who has been to the school there." She commented as the teens walked out of the room. The Leaguers looked after them before some decided to follow and some stayed behind.

The team found the cafeteria and sat down on one of the many tables in the back of the room. Conner sat between Kaldur and M'gann. Both Kaldur and Conner had their backs to the rest of the room. Beside M'gann was Artemis who was writing hard on the paper in front of her with an angry look in her eye. Beside her were Wally who was nervous about the waves of anger coming from the archer.

Said Archer growled as she had to erase another answer before answering again. The team looked at her nervously as she threw the pencil away with a huff.

"School! A freaking hero school, ugh, this suck." she complained while glaring at the papers in front of her. None of the others said anything against it as they fully agreed. They could see the good of it, but it still sucked.

"Kaldur'ahm, is that you?" a new voice behind Conner and Kaldur questioned. Kaldur turned around to look at the person, only for his eyes to widen in recognition. In front of him stood a slender Caucasian man with long, raven black hair which was bound back in a ponytail. Purple eyes stared into Kaldur's grey.

"Garth?" Kaldur questioned in awe as he took in what looked like a grown version of his best friend from Atlantis. The question made the raven-haired man smile which Kaldur returned.

"So, it is you, old friend. It is good to see you again." Garth told him while his eyes observed the nonexistent changes to his friend. The memories had dimmed with time, yet the memory of Kaldur had always been strong with both him and Tula.

"My friend, what are you doing here?" Kaldur asked curiously. The rest of the team had forgotten all about their papers and watched the conversation in front of them with interest.

"You mean at land?" Garth asked and Kaldur nodded. "To answer your question, I am the hero known as Tempest. I am a proud member of the Titans and protector of Atlantis." Garth answered and Kaldur couldn't have been prouder of his friend. He had taken responsibility where himself and the king had failed.

However, before Kaldur could question his friend any more, a black armored arm was slung around the raven-haired Atlantean. Everyone looked to see newly appeared Nightwing. None of them had noticed him coming up to them.

"How's Atlantis, Garth?" Nightwing asked with a friendly smile. One they recognized as one he had given them once.

"It is fine as always. Thank you for asking, Nightwing," Garth answered with a small bow to the Justice League leader. Something that made the hero scowl in distaste.

"Why do Atlanteans always talk so formal?" Nightwing groaned before he leaned all his weight over on the Atlantean. "Haven't I told you many times to drop the formality?" He complained something that made Garth full out laugh.

"You have Dick. I just continue with it to irk you." Garth replied through his laughter. Dick was glaring half heartily at Garth before he too began to laugh at his own dramatics. Something the team could only watch in confusion. Especially Kaldur felt it and surprised by how close the two seemed to be.

Another person who was shocked by the closeness of the two was Aquaman who had begun to walk to the table to talk with Garth and Kaldur. He stopped not far from the two young men who didn't really react on his appearance in the group.

"So, how's Tula?" Dick asked his friend while letting go of him. The question made Kaldur worry as he wondered if she was somehow hurt. However, his fear was quickly quelled by Garth shaking his head with a fond smile.

"She's fine but she begins to feel it again." Garth answered. Something that made Dick smirk as he knew just what Garth meant. He couldn't be happier from his friends.

"How far is she?" he asked, and the question made pieces fall into place with Aquaman. His eyes widened as he looked over at Garth. He couldn't fathom it.

"She is on her 7th month now." Garth answered Dick happily. Something Dick replied back with a clap on the back in congratulations. It was then that Kaldur and the team also pieced it together. It was a shock, but the biggest to Kaldur who couldn't even image a pregnant Tula.

"Excited?" Dick questioned, and Garth couldn't help but smile as he talked about his wife.

"Of course. But Tula can't wait to be finished with It. Then she can finally stop being stuck in Atlantis." Garth explained with a broad smile which told of his love for his wife.

"Sounds like Tula." Dick commented and the two laughed together in memories of their earlier days. Orin watched them before deciding on joining the conversation.

"You're having a child?" he asked, and Garth turned towards his former king.

"Yes, it's our second child and we can't wait for their birth." Garth answered, and Orin couldn't help the proud feeling he felt. He smiled warmly at the raven-haired Atlantean.

"Congratulations to both you and Tula." he told Garth who smiled at Orin back. The moment was sweet and warm between a mentor and a formerly trainee. It was therefor so very sad when it was interrupted by a raging Cyborg.

"Grayson!" Cyborg yelled from the doorway. The yell echoed through the giant room and as it hit their table, Dick visibly stiffened. Garth only raised an eyebrow at his friend and the obvious trouble he was in.

"What did you do this time?" the Atlantean questioned with a deadpan.

"Nothing?" Dick answered nervously before suddenly a metallic arm grabbed his shoulder and threw the acrobat towards the middle of the room where a circle was being prepared. Nightwing rose from the ground with a groan before he ducked under a punch for his head. He then looked at the angry Cyborg as the two circled each other.

Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Batman who had followed the team to the cafeteria sat by a table and were surprised that none of the other heroes was doing something about this fight. However, none of them had really reacted. They were just sitting there and watched as the battle happened.

They rose from the table but were quickly ushered down again by the people around them. It was then a new person decided to introduce themselves. She was floating over the ground. Her blonde hair was held back by a hairband and she wore simple clothing. It was of a black singlet and red training pants with a pair of red trainers.

"Don't worry, this is normal." she told them, and Wonder Woman looked this young woman over. Only for her eyes to land on the lasso at her hips and symbol on the chest. It was the same Diana wore with pride. But that could only mean…

"Who are you?" Diana questioned the woman who smirked back at her.

"Wonder Girl." was the blonde's reply and it shocked the four Leaguers. But they didn't have long to try and understand it as the battle between Cyborg and Nightwing fully began. The two flew at each other, not seeming to hold back at all. Their punches, kicks and throws, all aimed to knock the other out.

The two was now standing with meters between them. Cyborg's mechanical glowed red and his right arm shifted into the sonic cannon which was pointed at the chest of the bird. Nightwing took out some of his wingdings and held them between his fingers ready to throw.

"Well, looks like I'll bring the sonic…" Cyborg began with a maddening smirk which Nightwing returned.

"And it looks like I'll bring the boom." the acrobat replied before the room became chaos.

The four original Leaguers watched confused as all the heroes ducked under their tables. It wasn't before they heard Wonder Girl speak to them that they realized something was going to happen.

"Duck now." the blonde ordered them before hiding behind her own table. The Leaguers frowned in confusion and only Batman and Flash took the warning seriously. The two hid away while Wonder Woman and Superman continued to watch the fight.

It was then that Cyborg activated the cannon and shot at his friend. Nightwing returned the fire as he threw his wingdings with amazing accuracy.

"Sonic Boom!" the both of them yelled before the two attacks met in the middle of the air and caused an explosion. It shook the whole cafeteria and Wonder Woman and Superman both felt the full force of the explosion. It had practically blown them away.

By the back of the cafeteria and in a safe distance from the battle, the team was staring wide-eyed at smoke from the explosion. They turned to the one person that knew what was going on and the raven-haired Atlantean was laughing at the battle before he felt the quizzing gazed of the team.

"This is rather normal for the hero community. Dick usually gets some challenges or just someone is pissed at him. It's quite entertaining to watch. I remember Jason shooting at Dick with his guns after being really pissed," at their shocked expressions he quickly finished. "As I said this is normal. They will calm down and fist bumps it all good again." he finished while in the background, the smoke faded and both Cyborg and Nightwing had been pushed back by the attack.

Nightwing ran at Cyborg with his escrima sticks out. Electricity twirled around his arms as he attacked which Cyborg defended himself from. Cyborg was then the one to attack which Nightwing irritatingly ducked away from gracefully. The battle continued with the two of them switching between attacking and defending until the very end.

Cyborg had his sonic cannon pointed straight at Nightwing's head while Nightwing had an escrima stick by the cyborg's throat. It seemed that the battle had finally ended as the two relaxed with bright smiles on their faces. They even widened when they fist-bumped while yelling "Booyah!"

"I did need to relax a bit. Thanks, dude." Vic thanked and Dick smirked.

"I did need to stretch a bit before the actual challenge came." he teased, and Vic glared.

"You and me, the arena, this week." Vic challenged which only made Dick laugh.

"You're on!" he yelled before their bantering was interrupted by gunshots which Nightwing flipped away from as he had obviously been the target.

"I see they're finally here. Good luck bro!" Vic yelled at his friend before running away to safety. Nightwing looked after him with a cocky smirk.

"Luck? I don't need that." he countered as he looked over his new opponents. After all, it was family Sunday which meant a good family bonding was a fair fight. His four opponents stood where Vic had stood and were facing him, all of them wearing smirks like himself.

Flamebird stood in her bright and colorful suit with her burningstars held between her fingers. Red Robin was standing at her left in his suit with his favorite weapon, the bo staff, at hand. Red Hood stood beside him and for once was not wearing his helmet. However, smoking guns were still in his hands and pointed at Nightwing's chest. On the other side of Flamebird was the purple-clad vigilante Spoiler who was holding her fists up and had an excited grin on her face.

Black Bird was watching from the side as it had been argued that it was unfair to have her on their side as she always kicked all their butts. She would have her time when all of them challenged her back in the cave.

"Four against one? A bit unfair, isn't it?" Nightwing commented as he counted his opponents but recognizing the team up. It was only confirmed as a small figure dropped from the ceiling beside him.

"Tt, I shall face the idiots by your side, dad." Robin greeted as he and Nightwing faced their opponents.

"Good to have you here, partner." Nightwing told his partner with a smirk on his lips before the two sides ran at each other.

Back with the four Leaguers and Wonder Girl, the group watched them. The blonde woman seemed excited about the upcoming battle.

"The Dynamic Duo in action. Should be good." she commented. Something that made Batman frown. His eyes focused on Nightwing and his Robin. The two were working in perfect sync against their other family members. It made Bruce think back to the last time he and his own Robin had fought like that.

"The Dynamic Duo continued on without the need of a bat." he whispered to himself and his allies looked concerned at him. They knew it hurt for him to his partner having grown up like this and having a new life without the Bat.

The battle between the birds ended with Nightwing and Robin knocking the others down and winning. They were all smiling at each other and then split up to talk with their own teams. The tables were moved back as if it was a normal thing that usually happened.

Spoiler had taken off with Black Bird towards a table where other women were sitting together. These were Zatanna, Bumblebee, Rocket, Starfire, and Cheshire. They sat down and were quickly greeted by the various ladies.

Red Hood walked towards a table in the shadows where only two people were sitting. These were two very alike people; the only difference was their suits and age. Red Arrow and Arsenal greeted the gunman as he sat down with them.

Robin was on his way to sit with a group of very young heroes. One was a raven-haired boy in a blue hoodie and a red-haired boy. The two greeted the grumpy bird and suddenly Robin's whole demeanor changed. He seemed to chat happily with the two them, something that clashed very with the emotions the bird usually showed.

The four Leaguers then noticed that Red Robin was coming towards them. He stopped in front of Wonder Girl who then floated down and kissed the bird on the lips. It surprised the Leaguers and they were gaping as the two let go of each other.

"Looks like WonderBat did happen, just not the ones we hoped." Flash joked, which caused Batman to glare.

"Hey Red Wonder!" Impulse yelled from beside Blue Beetle at a table. Beast Boy, Lagoon Boy was also sitting at the table, but they were discussing something else. Red Robin and Wonder Girl went over to the group which was happily talking together excitedly. It made the originals take notice of how close each group seemed to be with each other. It made them wonder if their own team was not as good as these. It made them think about what they were missing.

Nightwing and Flamebird stood in the middle of the room still. Both talking about something, then Barbra kissed Dick's cheek before walking over to the table where the rest of the gals were waiting for her. The group of women who gushed over the couple and wanted all the gossip they could get.

Dick looked over the room, seeing friends, partners, and family chatting together. it was the table with his first team however, that got his attention. He walked back over to the team's table, all of them watching him as he sat down in the free chair beside Wally.

"So, where were we?" he asked with a half-smile. Something that Garth returned to him. They both knew that the team would have some questions that they wanted to have answered. It was only so long you could leave them in the dark. It was already a problem trying to keep Batman out of the computers and files.

"Can you tell us about the hero school?" Wally questioned. He had already heard a bit from Bart, but he wanted to hear what Dick thought about it. He also wanted the team to learn a bit more about it.

The question was not an unexpected one or unwanted. It made Dick and Garth share a fond smile as they remembered days in the school when things were still being tried out and chaos was a normal thing.

"Well, first of all, it's more of a school for metahumans. It was created to help those who have trouble with their powers. They have a tendency to be afraid of themselves and everyone around them. This is something we want to stop. We want them to feel they have control, that they can trust people and not be afraid to show the fantastic gifts they have been given," Dick explained and let the information sink in.

"The school is a safe environment for them to grow in and the education covers everything they will need onwards in their lives. There are teachers who also are metas and have an understanding that helps the students. The school is a success and we have students who come out confident in themselves and their powers. They have good grades and can easily get work where their powers can be used for good. However, you guys are most interested in the hero line, right?" he questioned.

"If it is no problem, my friend. I believe it is what we are most, excited for. But what you have told us so far sounds admirable." Kaldur replied for the team. The rest seemed to fully agree with what the Atlantean had said.

"Then let me tell you about it. The difficult levels and expectations are high as we don't want too many teenagers who are not ready to try and save lives when they don't have control over their own. The classes variate from gym and fighting lessons till computers and gadgets. These classes will be side classes, taken after your normal school day as to not ruin your education. If you do not pass the monthly tests or obviously have problems juggling both sides of school and your private life, then we will take you out of the hero line and there's no arguing there." Dick explained and waited for questions.

"The system seems a bit complicated with so many students." M'gann commented as she had thought through what he had told them.

"I have to agree there, but there is more than one person overlooking it. The League helps hold an eye on candidates for the various teams and Vic is the master of computers and paperwork. I'm the one who makes decisions and helps with the paperwork. My family is also participating in holding everything in order." explained to her.

"Your family?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, Barbra is a teacher and counselor who helps students find their places. She also works with the computers besides Vic. Jason has taken to patrolling the halls and making sure everyone follows the rules. He says everyone except him should follow them. He is also the one responsible for detention. Tim, Stephanie and Cassandra work at the company as its CEOs. Damian have newly passed his hero exam and is now my apprentice. However, you will still see him in class."

"What about you? You are the leader of the Justice League and the principal, right?" Wally questioned.

"Dick is indeed the principal and while that should have been enough for him, he is also a teacher. I believe you teach math and are responsible for gym and fighting lessons?" Garth asked which Dick nodded to.

"Yeah, I'm also observing the tests. After all, I need to make sure the students know that I'm always watching them," Dick laughed. "You guys are thinking of taking the hero line?" he questioned the team.

"We are. We were told to deliver our applications to you or Cyborg." Kaldur told his older friend.

Dick scowled at the thought of paperwork, also the fact that he was going to be teaching the team, and most likely their mentors, and Batman… shit. Garth had seen the distaste at once and didn't hold back his laughter. Dick glared at his friend through his misery before he sighed in defeat.

"Damn it, Vic. We'll most likely sort through your files later today. We will have to try and place you in appropriate classes and you will have to take some tests to show us what we are working with. You will be placed in the normal education system first and then we'll talk after your tests about you taking the hero line. Bottom line is that we want you to get the best education possible." Dick told them.

"Says the one with the worst education of us all." Garth commented.

"Sorry that I became a bit busy after the invasion! I didn't really have time to finish school, I didn't really need it either as practically knew everything they were teaching. However, I was busy with the big stuff. Like the company, buildings, the League or other groups. Then the increase of metahumans happened and the school needed to be built. You know, just last week someone in the Suicide Squad died and now Waller seems to need my help in finding a replacement." Dick ranted before his head hit the table with a tired groan.

"You should take a vacation, my friend." Garth told the obviously tired leader while laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I can't. the pressure would just be put on someone else. Like my family, and they already enough. They don't need my problems on top of their own. Damian would also have killed me if he didn't get to continue the apprenticeship under me." Dick retorted and Garth sighed at the self-sacrificing that was just too Dick Grayson.

"And let me guess, you listen to their problems and help them out, right?" Garth questioned with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Maybe." Dick replied a bit guiltily, knowing that Garth only wanted the best for him. Garth's expression fully turned to one of concern as he looked at the acrobat. The team and Aquaman weren't far off either. They were all shocked by how much the bird was doing and pressure he was under. It really felt as if they far behind.

"I have another question," M'gann suddenly said, making the attention shift over to her. "How many students go to the school?" she asked, and the two older heroes blinked at the change in topic.

"From the last time I checked the lists. It holds around over two thousand students. All of them variate as we even have some from space. I believe there actually are two Martians going there." Garth answered the question but finished a bit unsure. He looked over at Dick, who decided to tell what he knew.

"Their names are Mari'ann and Gri'nn. They came a few years after invasion because of the lack of contact from the Martian Manhunter. It was then decided that they would take over as martian represents and go to the school to learn about the human culture while also teaching about outer space to the students. Gri'nn is not that old, a bit younger than M'gann I believe," Dick informed them.

"There are also Kara Kent. The female Kryptonian who goes as Superwoman. She joined the League two years ago after some years of studying." Dick continued, and this information caught the attention of another original Leaguer.

"Superwoman?" Superman questioned as he approached the table. Both he and Conner wore looks of pure curiosity.

"She grew up on Krypton and was sent in a pod like you when the planet was destroyed. However, something happened that caused her pod to change course and she came to Earth long after you. She's actually your cousin." Dick explained to the older Kryptonian.

"Really? There's more of us?" Clark said with a look that screamed hope for the future.

"Yeah, it's true. I'm sure you'll meet her sooner than later. I'm not sure if I should be the one to tell you this Clark, but you really should meet with Lois. I believe she has something important to show you," Dick told the not so last Kryptonian while his eyes went to the table holding his little bird. It was a quick look which turned over to the team as he continued telling them about the last years.

"Since we're talking about those from space, then it would be a good time to tell you about Starfire. She's from Tamaran and is an alien warrior princess. We actually dated for a while back when things were not so good between Barbra and me. Now, I believe she's with Arsenal and Red Hood." Dick finished while trying to think of what else to tell the team. However, he never got any farther with his explanation as a hand took his.

He turned to see the beautiful face of his soon-to-be wife. She smiled at him before giving him a short kiss on the lips. The team was not used to their team member, their younger brother, flirting with someone. Wally especially found it strange seeing his best friend being lovey-dovey with someone.

"You got to cut this meeting short, hunk wonder. We've got papers to fill and meetings to hold in the office," Flamebird reminded her fiancé who began pouting as he heard the word paperwork. "Stop pouting. You won't get away so easily."

"But Babs dear, can't we just drop it this once?" he asked while giving her the puppy eyes look. Something that never seemed to win her over, even without the mask. He let out a suffering sigh as he saw no faltering with the woman. "Fine." he gave in which seemed to soften her up a bit.

"I'll ask around for someone to cover for us next week. Maybe we could finally take that trip to that villa?" she asked him, and he looked at her.

"You mean the one with the private beach and playground?" he asked and at her nod, he suddenly had the energy returned at full force. "Sorry guys! Have work to do." Nightwing yelled before dragging his chuckling fiancée out of the cafeteria.

The team stared after them until a beeping sound was heard. Everyone then looked at the raven-haired Atlantean who dug up a communicator from his pocket. He read the message quickly before meeting the stares of the curious team.

"Looks like it isn't just Nightwing who have work to do. I just got a message about my abilities being needed. It's sad that this meeting must be cut short but both Kaldur and king Orin should come to Atlantis soon. I'm certain that the queen and prince would love to meet with you. Tula would also be quite glad to see the both of you again," Garth told the other two Atlanteans.

"That sounds good, my friend," Kaldur replied and Garth nodded to him before running off to wherever he was needed in the world. That left the team and two original leaguers at the table. However, Superman turned to the side where Batman was signaling for him to meet with the darker leaguer. Aquaman had also suddenly up and left. This left the five teenagers alone at the table.

"Am I the only one thinking we are way too out of the loop?" Artemis questioned her friends while she looked once again around the cafeteria. It was filled with various people who bore different symbols, almost unrecognizable to her or her team members.

"No. I don't know half of this people and I don't think many of them are heroes." Wally replied. He too was observing the people around them. His green eyes trying to spot one person he could recognize.

Their discussion was cut short by Superman approaching them again. He was weakly glaring at the shadows where it was most likely that Batman was standing. It made them wonder what had happened between the two leaguers this time.

"I think this is a meeting place for heroes from other teams to meet and train with each other. That's what I have heard from all the talking here." Superman told the team as he sat down in one of the empty chairs. The team seemed to be the ones who got most answers from the heroes of this time.

"You've been listening to other's discussions?" Megan questioned him with a surprised look.

"Yes. Batman is in a mood and wanted me to see if I could any information from listening. Nightwing seems to keep everything away from him and Batman is trying to get anything he can work with. He's even been locked out of every database there is which is making him broody." Superman explained, and everyone understood it then. Superman didn't really have a choice, not with an angry and worried daddy-bats glaring at you.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter. I'm going to work on the next and hopefully have it out before Christmas. Then again, I can be lazy or busy with schoolwork now that I'm on University outside of my home country. This is the freaking longest I have been out of Norway, ever, and it's only been 3 weeks. So, hopefully I'll have time to write and post the next chapter soon. Bye bye**


	9. Chapter 9: New and Old Emotions

**Hi guys! It has been a while since I last updated. Sorry about that. I have a thing for rewriting right before publishing. This is maybe the last chapter before everything turns into a joke because I couldn't help myself. I remember I wrote this story because I wanted my favorite character to be badass and respected while also adding people being shocked. So, just saying that I will basically be joking around with the next two last chapters. I will have some seriousness in it, but mostly just some fun. This is basically your warning. Oh, and characters may or will be OOC.**

* * *

 **| 2020 October 19, 08:30**

 **| Metropolis**

The sunrays were hitting the city and people were already buzzing around on the streets. Groups of teenagers, children and adults were walking towards one giant building that stood in the outcast of the city. It stood tall over them as they walked up the stairs.

In front of the building stood a group dressed in various outfits. Some were for the richer people and some for the lazy. They were all looking around the building in awe by the number of people entering. The ages always variated, and it made the group wonder if there were classes based on age or talent.

Wally saw Bart among the crowd and was surprised by the big group the younger speedster was walking with. He didn't have time to go and talk with his cousin before a man approached their group.

The man was young and quite lean. His slender build and walk told the more observant people that he was agile and good with acrobatics. Something that was easily recognized for those who had seen it in Nightwing. The man had brown hair which was combed to both sides. He had brown eyes that looked at them with curiosity and excitement.

"Hello. You must be the original Justice League and Team, correct?" he asked them and got nods in confirmation. "Good. My name is Peter Parker. I'm a teacher here and a good friend of Nightwing," he introduced himself.

"You're his friend?" Wally questioned, not liking the way Peter had said 'good friend'. However, Peter seemed oblivious to this as he began leading the group towards the big doors of the school.

"Yeah, we met when we were still teenagers and hit it off. Sometimes we patrol together or just play some video games. You could almost say we're best friends," Peter told them which caused Wally to slump in realization. The speedster had been replaced, in more ways than one.

The inside of the school was busy with students running from their lockers and towards their next classes. Some lockers were even high up on the walls for those who liked to fly. Some groups of students were walking around the halls while laughing at something someone had said. The whole place held the air of a school, but it was so much more. The air also gave the feeling of safety and friendliness.

"This is the school?" Artemis asked while she observed the students. Some were displaying their powers in the halls. Maybe just a new trick they had learned in class and wanted to show off. It seemed normal for powers to be used freely and without restrains.

"Yes. This is Legion School which was created by Richard Grayson back in 2013. It's famous for its work with heroes and metas. You all will be meeting with Dick and take some tests, so the board knows where to place you. If we're quick enough we might see Dick testing out the new difficulty level of the simulation. It might give you an idea of what you're throwing yourselves into. After all, Dick is one of the best," Peter told them while guiding them through the halls.

It was then they met with another man. This one was older and holding a suitcase which was colored red and yellow. He had black hair and brown eyes, he even wore a goatee. The air around him bristled with arrogance and he practically screamed millionaire.

"Hey, Peter. Showing the newbies around?" the man asked Peter as he approached the group. He smiled warmly at the younger man and there clearly was a bond between these two.

"Yes, Mr. Stark. Do you want to join us?" Peter asked the billionaire.

"Yes! I have to see Dickie as we are to have a meeting about our teams," Tony replied.

"Teams?" Conner asked curiously. The heroes of the past had not yet learned of all these other hero groups people kept talking about.

"The Justice League and Avengers. The Avengers got started by myself along with a few others who finished hero school. Dickie accepted the new hero team and now we are allies and friends," Tony explained proudly.

"Are there more teams?" M'gann questioned to try to learn more of this time's heroes.

"Of course, there is! There are the Outsiders which is led by the Red Hood. The Suicide Squad which is of old criminals. Teen Titans which is led by Red Robin. S.H.I.E.L.D. which is for agents and led by Nick Fury. X-men for those who call themselves mutants led by Charles Exavier. Then there is the new Young Justice where the apprentices go. Guardian is the leader there," Tony explained.

"Wow. I didn't know there were so many heroes," Flash commented while trying to imagen all of the people who had to be in these groups.

"They all worked for it. It's not something easily obtained," Tony said seriously before they entered what looked like a control room. The room held a console by the wall which was connected to many screens. Each of them showing something different. By the console, a group of people was sitting while following the data on the screen. One of the people was recognized as Cyborg.

"Here we are! The virtual course tests," Peter exclaimed as they came into the big room which also held a big screen in front of a big couch. The past Team quickly went to sit down on the couch while observing the people in the room.

"His score is skyrocketing!" one of the men by the console yelled which made Tony look over the data. Something with it made the man's smile widen in glee.

"Nightwing is in," he stated more than asked. The rest of the group seemed interested in this turn of events. Maybe they could learn something about Dick if he was inside right now.

"Yes. Want to watch?" Cyborg said from his seat with the controls.

"Of course! Watching Nightwing is always amazing!" Peter exclaimed from where he stood in front of the others. This seemed to make the Leaguers frown. They had seen some of Nightwing's fighting in the cafeteria, it wasn't that much better than their own skills, so what made these men so excited?

Cyborg hit some buttons on the console before the screen in front of the couch came to life. It showed Nightwing in full uniform standing in the middle of what looked like Gotham. Black human forms were surrounding him, all of them having their vitals showing next to them. The tech was impressive but the thing that gained everyone's attention was the way Nightwing moved between the black forms. He practically lived in the air and easily knocked them out with swift punches or kicks. If he wasn't in the air, then he was using techniques that they had never seen before. They were all combined into one mix and the fighting style was quite impressive if not mesmerizing.

However, one person in the group recognized many of the techniques. Especially one that belonged to a certain mercenary. There were other moves that clearly had not been taught by a hero, but instead someone that could be categorized as a villain.

"Wow. Where did he learn all that?" Conner asked while staring transfixed at the screen. He didn't know there were so many styles in fighting, he had only thought that his powers would make him win. But this made it obvious he had still much to learn.

"He says he has had a lot of different teachers which gave him a wide variety of styles. The lesson is to not mess with him," Tony said while admiring the scores coming in.

"Shouldn't need to be noted," came a male voice from the door. Everyone turned to see a green teenager in the doorway. The teen's eyes went to the screen for a second before walking inside to stand beside Cyborg.

"BB, man what you are doing here?" Vic asked from his seat as he turned to face the green teen.

"The usual. Friends of mine go here and I have a break from my classes," Gar said before looking at the group. Something with the teen was reminding the team of someone but none of them could pinpoint it. However, M'gann suddenly recognized the familiar mind of the teen.

"Garfield?" she gasped as the name came to her mind. She recognized him as the little boy they had helped on their mission in Bialya, Garfield Logan, the boy she had begun to think of like a little brother.

"M'gann?" Garfield questioned with wide eyes as he too realized that the room was familiar faces. "You're back!" he threw himself at the person that he had seen as his sister. He hugged with both his arms and tail before turning to look over the rest. His eyes then landed on Conner. "Conner!" he went to hug the young Kryptonian too.

"How are you green?" asked Conner. None from the team remembered Garfield being green. The boy had been a normal human last time they checked.

"We think Megan's blood did some changes to me, but it's awesome. Dick and Mar'ann is the best mentors I could ever have," Gar told them with one of the brightest smiles possible. He was glowing of energy and excitement.

"Dick is your mentor?" Megan questioned.

"He's practically everyone's mentor," Garfield replied nonchalantly as if this was common knowledge, which it was.

"How does he have time for everything?" Flash asked as he had heard of the various stuff Dick did with his time. Barry was still surprised the man was still alive from all the stress he had to be going through.

"His family helps out where they can. The League helps. Others help. We heroes stand together through thick and thin. We are one big family, one he is the grand leader for," Vic answered before he turned to the billionaire in the room. "Tony! Where is Steve?" Vic asked as he had expected the Captain to come for the meeting and not the CEO.

"Cap couldn't come, but he sent me instead. Maybe we should invite Luthor and Harper too. The world's richest men in one room, we could discuss our plans for the future," Tony commented while stroking his jaw. He had bonded with the young man who mostly understood him and the two other CEOs. They all had agreed that the world was needing them.

"Luthor?" Batman questioned with a glare at them. He didn't like where this was going. Had Dick become involved in something bad because of the villains?

"We are all friends and proud supporters of the heroes. Luthor has even taken a hero under his wing," Tony explained while thinking back on the day when he had learned of Kara's debut on Earth.

"Who?" Superman asked, curious about Luthor could possibly have trained to become a hero. The person would have to questionable to be under Luthor.

"Superwoman. He wanted to help her create her own place on Earth after the many mistakes he made in the past," Dick said as he came into the room. He was sweating, and Peter handed him a towel.

"Finished?" Tony asked while walking over to his friend.

"Yeah. It was fun," Dick said while taking the towel and drying the sweat off his forehead.

"You got a freaking new high score. And you only do this for fun," Vic grumbled from behind the screen.

"Yup. Now, let's see how the past heroes are," Dick said while looking at the originals with an evil glint in his eyes. The past heroes were then sent into a room where they got prepared for the simulation. Dick and his friends were in the control room and were happily watching the screens as the simulations began.

"Think there will be a difference between now and then?" Peter asked Dick from one side of the man. He looked over the first results and grimaced.

"Oh, there defiantly is. They are going to have a hard time. All of them," Dick said with an evil grin plastered on his face when he thought about how his former family would suffer in the simulation.

"You want to see them suffer?" Tony asked from the other side. He knew that Dick would want to prove to these idiots that there is just no way they can just return to normal.

"Of course," Dick said while his grin became wider and it could rival the Joker's.

"You're a terrible person," Gar commented from beside Vic.

"I know," Dick evilly cackled.

* * *

 **| Hours later**

"Dude! That was hard. How the heck do people go through this?" Wally asked from where he was lying on the floor in the control room. He was still sore from the whole simulation.

"That was just a test. The lessons are way harder," Dick said nonchalantly. This caused the team to look at him with wide eyes.

"What?! Even I think that is a bit much! How are we even supposed to pass our classes?" Artemis cried from her seat by the wall.

"You'll learn, or you can just quit," Dick told them and they all got the expression of as if the world had just ended. They sunk to the floor in defeat just as Clark got into the room from his own simulation. He sat down and regained his breath from the harsh exercise.

"Is all of this really necessary?" Clark asked, his breath was heavy as the simulation had been hard, even for him. However, the questioned made Dick's eyes harden and his stare turned into a cold glare.

"Yes, this is necessary. You can't just come back from ten years of being missing. There is a difference between the past and today, especially in levels of fighting. I could beat the whole League at the age of thirteen. Do you think I didn't get any better? And then think if I had a problem with a villain, then you all would be dead in a heartbeat. You might be originals, but you are outdated," Dick snapped harshly at the Kryptonian.

The comment surprised everyone in the room, and most of the Leaguers had finished in time to hear Dick snap. They were surprised by the venom in what he had said, it made them question how much was left of the thirteen-year-old teen they remembered. They didn't realize that Dick had already gone through losing them once without being able to do anything. He had just got a second chance with them all and they wanted to throw themselves into danger again, not thinking of the fears Dick had for them.

"I-" Clark started but were interrupted by Batman who decided to try and take control of the situation.

"Ignore Kent. However, I do have a question. How do you have the fighting style of Deathstroke the Terminator?" Bruce questioned with a glare. The others from the past were surprised by the reveal and they looked at Dick expectedly, only to be met by another cold glare.

"I believe the things that happened in the ten years you were gone is my business. You have nothing to do with me and my various trainers," Dick snapped. He was honestly being irritated of these people's ignorance of the reality of their situation. He had thought Bruce had learned from his stay in the manor, but he was wrong. Bruce had only become more paranoid.

"He was one of your trainers? Who else?" Batman continued to question. Ignoring all signs in Dick's body language and the signs the heroes of the present was sending him.

"Why do you want to know? You all just want to die again out there! None of you respect me and everything I have done here! None of you can comprehend that I'm not thirteen but twenty-three! So, I don't care what any of you have to say any longer, you all died for me ten years ago," Dick yelled in anger before he stormed out of the room, much to everyone's shock. They could simply only look at the door he had disappeared through.

"This is all your fault," Tony told Bruce angrily before going after his upset friend. Tony's words had left the past heroes with gnawing guilt. It was their fault that Dick's temper was shorter and that his anger could burn someone if not careful.

* * *

Tony walked quickly down the many halls which he knew by heart. The elevator was where it had always been, and he hit the button to the floor he knew his friend had gone to as it was his favorite spot in the school. The elevator took him to the highest floor there was and as the doors opened, the first thing he saw was the blue sky of Metropolis.

The sound of pounding had his eyes move to where Dick was punching a training dummy with all his might. They both knew that the force of those moves were lethal, yet Dick didn't hold back, and Tony didn't comment. Tony just walked to the bench a few meters away and sat down. he knew Dick had heard the elevator and Tony knew Dick would talk when he was ready.

Slowly, the attacks on the dummy became calmer and nonlethal. It wasn't before Dick's eyes had turned from a harsh glare to a dull stare that he stopped. He kicked the dummy one last time before he walked over to the bench Tony was sitting on.

"You want to talk about it?" Tony asked while he handed a towel and a water bottle to the sweating man. Dick took first the towel and dried away the sweat on his forehead. He didn't answer, and Tony let him. Dick then took the water bottle, opened it and drank from it.

"No, not really," Dick answered honestly. They both knew Dick had an unhealthy tendency to keep all his hurt to himself. It was why all of his friends had agreed to always make him talk when he was upset, like now. "You shouldn't have to worry about me. You have the Avengers and Pepper to think about."

"You think I worry about them?" Tony asked incredulously. Dick raised an eyebrow in answer. "Okay fine, I worry a bit, but I know at least that they talk to people about their problems. Something, you, are terrible at," Tony said while pointing right at Dick. The younger man grimaced at the bitter truth in those words.

"Pepper did you some good," Dick set his bottle down before softly smiling at Tony who always seemed to be there, even if it was just to annoy him.

"Of course, she did! But don't change the topic. You need to talk to someone and it's either me or your dear fiancée," Tony said while glaring and he was serious about the threat. Barbra would kick some sense into her stupid fiancé if she had to.

"Fine, I'll talk," Dick agreed before sighing. "Remember the old days when it was only the League and heroes worked to join their ranks?"

"Yeah," Tony remembered. He had seen the news and read the articles back then. He had been in awe at the people able to stand up for humanity.

"Back then, when things were simple, I was just Robin, Batman's partner. We were the Dynamic Duo."

"I remember the newspapers."

"I never realized how hard it really was being in a leadership position. I wanted to lead the team, but I only sent them to their deaths. Wally had to save me. And that was after I tricked them and led them to their deaths. I still to this day do not understand his choice but I'm grateful to it."

"You know, everyone is. We needed you."

"I'm sure Wally would have done a great job if it was him."

"Maybe, but you don't want that life on him, do you?"

"He shouldn't have to live ten years with guilt and years of loneliness. It's my burden to bear."

"No, it's not. The Original League wouldn't have wished it upon you."

"To them, I will always be that little nine-year-old jumping up and down beside the dark shadow that is Batman. They don't see the experienced leader Nightwing or the CEO of Wayne enterprises Dick Grayson. They see a small boy dressed in the Robin suit. Even Batman and the team."

"They are idiots," Tony exclaimed which caused Dick to laugh. Tony soon joined. "They really are idiots. They don't see how far you have come as a person. I actually think you needed them to disappear. So, you could grow out of their protective reaches and become the strong independent man you are today."

"I still lean on people for help."

"Of course! You don't need to be like Wayne. You can ask people of help and they will because you're you."

"I was always the most likable."

"Yeah. You are. Now, what do say about us going down, me calling Peter and Vic and you taking a shower. Then the four of us will go out and have some fun."

"Sounds like a plan."

The two stood up and walked to the elevator. They stood in silence as the elevator took them down to the floor where the showers were. As the door opened Dick walked out and smiled at Tony before the doors closed between them.

Dick began his slow walk towards the teacher's showers. Seeing students walking through the halls brought a smile on his face as they were happy with where they were. Some students walked up to him and began some small talk about their studies and how fun some of the clubs were. Getting into the teachers' hall he continued his way to the showers.

In the bathrooms, Dick was met with some of the people he did not want to see. Wally, Kaldur, Conner, Bruce, and Barry. He stopped short and stared at them before he let out a tired sigh. He should have known he wouldn't be able to evade them. They stared at him as he stood frozen in the door.

"Dick," Barry tried but Dick walked past them to his locker and began to undress. As he took off his shirt he could hear some gasps. He ignored them and continued to the showers. They didn't follow, and he could hear their silent whispers.

Standing under the showerhead and turning the knob he let the cold water come over him. He shuddered as it was ice cold, but he ignored it and waited for the water to warm up. As the water hit the better temperatures he began using soap. Letting the warm water calm his tired and tense body while his mind went to the people out in the locker room. The hope that they had finished and left the lockers in the back of his mind.

As time had passed, he turned the water off and put his fluffy towel around his hips while his raven black hair dripped into his face. He stopped before the opening and steeled himself for the past once again. Dick walked into the locker room and let out a relieved sigh as his three best friends stood in the room talking but also sending strong glares at the others in the room. Peter was the first to notice him and waved him over.

"Come on Dick!" Peter yelled which got the attention of the others. Wally tried to pass the three glaring men but are stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looks up to see his uncle shaking his head. Wally's shoulders slump as he was disappointed.

Vic saw this and signaled to Dick who nodded. Vic walked over to the young speedster. Conner tensed as the man came closer, but Vic walked past the clone and grabbed Wally. Wally was dragged over to where the unknown people were standing, and Dick chuckled at the face Wally was making.

"Where are you taking my nephew?" Barry asked as Wally was taken from them.

"We're going out to drink. The kid won't have anything but he's the only person we actually owe something to," Tony explained with a shrug.

"You're going out to drink?" Bruce demanded with a glare.

"Yeah, I totally need something strong," Dick agreed with his friends and ignored his ex-mentor.

"Shots of vodka?" Vic questioned.

"No! You all know I'm lightweight!" Peter protested.

"Which is why it's fun to see you drunk," Tony commented.

"I hate you guys," Peter grumbled.

"Don't worry Peter, you can drink soda with Walls here," Tony replied while patting little Wally on the shoulder. "Now, shouldn't you get dressed?" Tony asked their still undressed leader. Dick nodded before he took his clothes from his locker and got dressed. Dick was using his towel to finish drying his hair before Peter grabbed it.

The past heroes were still in the room and Dick's eyes narrowed at them. He stepped in front of his friends and taking on the glare from Batman with his own.

"Listen, we all have had a long day. Others are taking care of the world for now. We can do whatever we please and I would like it if you four could leave us," Dick almost hissed at them. Still angry from the questions asked earlier in the day.

Barry and Kaldur nodded before dragging their brooding friends to the cafeteria, leaving the group alone. Tony then clapped his hands and got the attention of everyone. It seemed like that was the signal as Vic began shoving Dick and Wally out the door. Peter walked up beside Dick and smiled at him.

"Hurry up! We need to escape before we get stuck with a class or something else!" Peter exclaimed as he walked up beside Dick which made the raven laugh and quickened his pace.

"Let's go guys!" he said while taking to leading the group out the doors of the academy.

* * *

 **So, I hoped you liked this chapter. I enjoyed writing it and rewriting it. I will try to finish the next chapters soon, but knowing me, I'll do it when I'm bored and have nothing else to do in my antisocial life. Yay. Thanks for following and favoriting this story. It will be finished this year. I promise. It might take a few months with school and distractions, but it will be done. Then it will be my next project. I have no idea which story I want to publish. Might be a crossover. I love those.**

 **Hope you guys will continue to read. See ya next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Code Red

**Hi guys. I'm terrible at not leaving you hanging huh? Sorry, sorry. Don't really have an excuse. I just kinda lost interest and then the documents have stayed on my computer. Sigh, I'll try and quickly go over the next chapter before posting that too. Just know that is around now that my story is turning towards being more of a joke. If anyone wants to continue my story more seriously then you are free to do so.**

 **The last part of this chapter, I didn't really want to go through, so it stayed like it was first, or secondly written. I've rewritten some parts too many times.**

 **I hope you enjoy it. Hopefully, the last chapter doesn't take a year to post.**

* * *

 **| 2020 October 19, 09:17**

 **| Metropolis**

The Legion School had one big cafeteria with space to hold all the metas they had collected over the years. Some tables were even placed in the air where groups of flying students could enjoy the view. The sight of the many colorful and different students was still overwhelming to the group sitting by one of the exits. The group was rather large and covered more than one table. All these people were those from the past.

"We really made him angry, didn't we?" Clark asked. Everyone around him felt guilt gnaw on their stomachs. They too had agreed with Superman about the test and regulations being too much. However, now they realized how hard their friend had worked on his accomplishments and how they had been doubting him.

"Hell yeah, you did! He's already stressed out enough as it is," Garfield commented from where he sat squeezed between M'gann and Artemis. He had decided to follow the group around as their new guide after Peter ditched them. Someone needed to play the role of babysitter.

"Who is stressed out?" a new voice commented, and everyone looked up to see a bald man coming up to their table. Superman was the first to react with a hard glare.

"Luthor," Clark said while almost rising up from his seat.

"Ah, Superman. I see the rumors were true. You're back," Lex Luthor commented while only glancing over the group, not caring about the untrusting glares he got from the tables. This was also the moment where a smaller group joined the bigger one. The group was of Batman, Flash, Kaldur and Conner.

"I heard you sponsor the League," Bruce said as he saw Luthor. The comment made Lex smile as he knew how much the past heroes hated him for his crimes.

"Yes, along with Dick, Stark and Roy of course. The three of us pays for a lot of the things involving the hero community," Lex explained as he waved to some students who was eating lunch. The students waved happily back. It surprised the former heroes. "We see it as our duty. People needs us, so we have to stay strong for them."

"Lexi!" came the voice of Superwoman. The blond flew over to her guardian. She was obviously related to Superman as one could see the similarity between them. It was not just the uniform or symbol but also in some of the features of her face. So seeing someone so like Superman hanging close to Luthor with a smile… it was just strange.

"Hello Kara. How is school?" Lex asked her. He began to smile as he faced her. It was a natural and not twisted at all.

"It's good. Why are you here?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as she knew he didn't often leave his office. Someone had to take care of the mountains of paperwork there was to save the world.

"Tony called about a meeting between billionaires? I think he just wanted to get me here, so we could discuss our next target," Lex explained to her while ignoring the people around him. He might not be a villain any longer, however, he still detested the past heroes. It was especially stronger now that they were hurting one of his few friends.

"Next target?" Batman glared. It made Luthor glance back at them disinterested.

"Yes, we are wondering if we should help put up national schools for metas around the globe, find more resources to create jobs to the jobless or create more hospitals. There is a lot to work on as Earth is still not healed from the invasion completely," Lex explained to them.

"Sounds like you guys have a lot to discuss," Kara said. She was always there to lend a hand with new projects. She could often take free from her classes and instead help with making a new building somewhere in the world. Super hearing helped with knowing where she was needed. However, the whole conversation was interrupted by Lex's phone ringing, and he looked at the ID before tiredly sighing. He answered the phone.

"This better be a good excuse Stark," he glared at the wall. "I understand. This would bring up some old pains for him," Lex said while his glare lessened. "Where are you?" then the glare was back up. "You took him out drinking?! With a 16-year-old? You better not get drunk as we have a meeting later," he nodded. "Fine. I'll meet you in an hour if a situation doesn't come up. Goodbye," he hung up before he looked at the team. "Well, now I know where your speedster is."

"And he is?" Artemis glared.

"In a bar with the most irresponsible people of this Earth. I wish him good luck," Lex said.

"Thought you liked those idiots," Kara said with a laugh. Lex sighed.

"Certainly, but that does not mean I trust them in a bar," he said, and Kara began to full out laugh. "Kara let's go," Lex said before he walked out of the cafeteria with a laughing Kryptonian flying behind him.

"That was just strange," Artemis said as she stared after the two.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one thinking that," Superman said as he could hear Lex talking to his cousin. Sometimes, super hearing had its downfalls.

* * *

 **| Bar, 09:15**

In a bar, not far from the school, the five amigos sat with a drink each. The adults sat each with some alcoholic drink while Wally, the only underage person in the bar, got a juice box. This of course, made the young speedster grumble about 'not being a kid' which the four adults found hilarious.

Tony and Vic had gone for some of the stronger drinks. Tony as he had stopped drinking all the time because of his marriage to Pepper and their daughter. Now it was only on bar nights with his pals. Vic, he didn't really get drunk, but he liked to try anyway.

Dick and Peter went with something easy. Dick, since he was a responsible adult who had to return to the school after this. Peter, because of his low tolerance of alcohol. Something which he still is getting teased for by the group.

The adults had been talking for a while. Wally had listened and understood a few things but so much still went over his head. However, he could see that being out and just talking was helping his best friend. Dick's shoulders had relaxed, and he was smiling more. His eyes gained a little glint Wally hadn't seen since they entered this time. The red head was glad to see some of his friend again.

Then Tony had told a joke which even Wally had gotten and the whole group was laughing. Vic then took to pointing at their leader. His one organic eye sharpening as he saw the same things Wally had.

"Dude, you really needed to get out," Vic said seriously before he took another sip of his drink. Peter and Tony nodded their heads in agreement. This made Dick groan. He too knew work were getting a bit much for him lately, but what was he supposed to do? Bring all of this stress upon his friends? No, he would rather take it all upon himself, as always.

"Don't remind me," he said before letting his head hit the table. It was becoming such a normal topic to discuss his own misery. When did everyone begin to see through him when he lied about being okay? Even Peter, who was right now laughing at his misery could see through him and they had been friends not that long. The only person who had been this insightful back in the day was Wally, who was just sitting here now, confused as he observed the conversation.

"You should take a vacation, maybe go with the Guardians of the galaxy. They're fun to travel with," Tony commented with a smirk. He remembered his own travels with the group. It had been some good times, but also a nightmare.

"And get involved into their mess? No thank you," Dick said with a shudder. The group had a reputation of troublemakers and outlaws. Dick would rather not become too involved in their mess and space travel was maybe a bit too much for him.

"Who are they?" Wally questioned, making the adult look at him. The four men stared at Wally as if they just remembered he was there, which was true. The speedster had been too silent since they came here.

"The Guardians of the Galaxy?" Tony asked, and Wally nodded as he had never heard of the group, which he never had.

"Well, they are a group of outlaws roaming the galaxy. They help where they can but don't really follow the rules," Dick explained.

"Nope, they do things in their own ways. Which is awesome. And Star-lord is actually from Earth," Tony said.

"Wasn't he half earthling?" Peter asked.

"Yes. His father was some kind of king if I remember correctly," Tony said as he tried to remember exactly what Quill had told him. However, alien names and all the stuff out there was a bit harder to remember than mechanical parts of a spaceship.

"So, there is a hero team out in the galaxy too?" Wally asked in wonder. He knew of the Green Lanterns and the other lanterns, but they had all been chosen by some power. This group seemingly had just decided to do their own thing and protect the galaxy.

"Yep. I think you and Rocket may get along over science. I know Rocket is a genius as we work together each time they visit Earth," Vic said.

"Yeah, the raccoon is cool," Tony said with a shrug and again. Wally was again lost. This Rocket person, was a racoon? However, he didn't get to question it as Dick's phone begun to ring, and he brought it up.

"Dick Grayson, Nightwing," Dick answered before listening to the other person. "What do you mean?" He said with panic. The others shared a look as this couldn't be any good. "What is coming for Earth?" This made Vic take up his computer. Ready for any commands their leader would give him. "The Warworld?" Peter quickly rose from his seat and walked to the cashier. Tony gulped down the whole drink before getting up. "Shit, thank you for the warning," Dick said before hanging up. He rose from his seat and began to walk out of the bar. The others were following.

"What's going on?" Wally asked as he didn't know what they were talking about. He only knew something bad was happening.

"A contact on Rimbor told me that the Warworld is on its way here. It's not known for peace," Dick explained as they hurried back to the school.

"We got to call the others!" Peter exclaimed. Cyborg shared a look with Nightwing before his eyes glowed stronger for a second.

"Code Red 204."

* * *

 **| Cafeteria, 09:27**

In the school cafeteria where the team was still sitting, red lights were going off and the screens showed the text 'Code Red 204'. People began to yell and run towards the door. They didn't panic. They were determined, that was more of the correct word.

"Code Red 204! Everyone to the hall!" some hero commanded and pointed towards the doors.

"What is going on?" Kaldur asked Garfield as he was the only person who may know something.

"Code Red 204. Every hero is to meet in the hall," Garfield answered before he led them through the doors and towards the big hall.

In the big hall people standing in groups. The heroes who could fly, the fast ones, the strong, the smart, the magical, and the rest. The past heroes didn't know where to go and stood as their own little group. Beast Boy left them and joined the flyers.

People were talking between each other and some were warming up for battle. Then the yell came.

"Nightwing!" Everyone looked up to the podium where Nightwing stood in full uniform. He stood straight and his voice rang through the hall, it was commanding their full attention.

"Everyone!" Full silence was in the hall. Flash almost didn't notice Kid Flash coming up to him and dragging to where some other speedsters stood. "The Warworld is on its way," People gasped, and whispers began. The past heroes didn't know what was going on but from what they were seeing, it was not good.

"We all need to work together once again to not fall in another invasion. Flyers, you will be in the air and protect the earth," Nightwing commanded and the flyers nodded, ready to fulfill their task. Nightwing looked at the group of speedsters. "Speedsters get the shooters to the buildings so they can take down the ships that passed the flyers," The shooters walked to the speedsters and the whole group was ready. He turned to the magicians. "Sorcerers, you will put a forcefield to protect Earth from attacks," They nodded and began to find their spells. Nightwing turned to the whole hall.

"Everyone else, we'll hit the ones that get to the ground," he yelled and those roared. They would fight to their bitter end. "I will try and contact Mongul and try to work this out," Nightwing said before they heard the alarm of an incoming object towards the Earth. "Everyone to their posts!"

And everyone split up to do their jobs. Nightwing disappeared to his office together with his closest men. The team was staring at where the horde of heroes had once been. Everyone had disappeared. They stood there. Not knowing what they were supposed to do. Not until Wally came towards them with Flash.

"Artemis, Green Arrow. You two are coming with me and Flash. You need to be high up to shoot down ships. Superman, Captain Marvel, Martian Manhunter, Miss Martian, Green Lanterns, Wonder Woman and the rest of you that can fly, join the flyers. They need as many they can get," Wally commanded quickly and the heroes flew up towards where they were needed. Wally turned to Zatara.

"Join your daughter, they will need your power," Zatara nodded before he too went off. "Everyone else, as you heard from Nightwing. Spread out and help where you can. The Warworld is not winning," Wally said with a smile before he grabbed Arthemis and ran away with her.

Everyone left shared a look before they split to find where they could be helpful.


End file.
